Sendrick in Vegas
by bechloehuh
Summary: They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. But maybe Anna and Brittany don't want it to stay in Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

To say it didn't really surprise her to see Brittany's name pop up on her phone wouldn't be far from the truth. In fact, you could say she was kinda expecting it. The two of them have been talking none stop ever since they both signed on for Pitch Perfect 2. And they have been seeing more of each other over these past few weeks.

Ever since Brittany broke up with Tyler though, they haven't spoken much. Anna thought it would have been something to do with how Britt was still getting over the break-up, so she didn't blame her for basically ignoring her over the past few months. She likes that though. She likes that her and Brittany are still basically best friends, even after they seemed to have a break for a while. She likes that the two of them are now talking again, and hanging out more often.

The last time she saw Brittany was when they met up with their fellow Pitch Perfect co-stars, Anna Camp, Kelley Jakle and CJ Perry. They all decided to have a girly sleepover and watch The Bachelor together. It was a great night, but it was over three weeks ago. And even though Anna and Brittany have spent a longer amount of time apart than three weeks, Anna couldn't help but miss the blonde, and she definitely wanted to see her again.

So when her phone vibrated while she was eating breakfast one Friday morning, and she saw Brittany's name on the screen, she couldn't help the huge smile on her face. (And she hadn't even read the message yet.)

"Kendrick's smiling at her phone. Somebody's sent out a booty call."

The brunette looked up from her spot at the table to see her roommate, Alex, walking into the kitchen. She gave a sarcastic smile to him before looking back down at her phone and texting her friend back.

"So who is it? Is it actually a booty call? Anna Kendrick, I would never have-"

"-Okay, stop." she said, putting her phone back down on he table. "First of all, who gets a booty call at nine in the morning? And second of all, if it was a booty call, then I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be from Brittany asking if I want to go to Vegas with her to see Britney Spears?"

"Britney Spears text you?"

"No! Not Britney Spears, Brittany Snow." she sighed with a small laugh.

"Oh. Well why didn't you say that, I almost had a heart attack!"

"Why'd you almost have a heart attack?"

Alex and Anna both turned around to see Ryan walk in to their house with his dog, Betty, under his arm, immediately going and picking up an apple out of the fruit bowl. The two of them didn't think twice about the fact that Ryan had walked in without knocking, seeing as they're kinda used to it now.

"Kendrick's going to Vegas with Brittany Snow." Alex smiled as he crossed his arms, and Anna shook her head as she picked her phone up when it vibrated again.

"I never said I was going."

Ryan frowned as he leaned against the counter. "Well.. do you wanna? Wait-what are you going to Vegas for?"

"Britney Spears concert." Alex said before Anna could speak, and the brunette rolled her eyes as she put her phone down and stood up to take her empty plate to the sink.

"You're going to a Britney Spears concert?!" Ryan gasped, turning to look down at the brunette, and she just shook her head trying to hide her smile.

"Probably. I mean, I haven't seen Britt in like..-"

"-Three weeks." Alex finished her sentence, and she knitted her eyebrows together wondering how he knew. But she didn't question it, instead just opting for a nod and letting out a breath of air as she opened the fridge and pulled a carton of orange juice out.

"If you're not going, I'll go." Ryan said as he walked over to the table. He looked down at Anna's phone as it vibrated, and smirked as he saw the message on the screen. He didn't push for anything though, but Alex.. well, he's always been the one to push Anna's buttons. (In the nicest way possible though.)

Alex picked up her phone, easily typing in her password - she had given it to him for emergencies only, but he was never one to follow rules - before he looked over at her to see that she was preoccupied with pouring a glass of orange juice out for herself.

He tapped on her messages, and then on the conversation between her and Brittany.

**(8:49AM) Snow: So I have two tickets to see Britney Spears in Vegas tomorrow. You're coming. Xo**

**(8:51AM) Anna: I'm coming? Wow, Snow.. that was smooth. I'll have you know I don't put out on the first date though, no matter what rumors you've heard about me ;))**

**(8:56AM) Snow: You know I didn't mean it like that you little perv!**

**(8:57AM) Anna: Oh I know, but I couldn't help it. You bring it out in me.**

**(8:58AM) Snow: Funny. Please, come with me and Kel. I miss you.**

**(9:00AM) Anna: Well... I did have plans to do absolutely nothing all weekend. I guess I can change them though.**

**(9:01AM) Snow: Yay! OH, and the flight to Vegas is tonight. The hotel is booked, so pack your things!**

"What was that-you don't know if you're going or not?" Alex asked Anna, who turned around with a bored look on her face, until she saw Alex waving her phone at her.

"Dude." she groaned, walking over to him and snatching the phone out of his hand. Just as she did though, her phone started to ring, and she looked at it to see Brittany was calling her. She looked up at Alex and Ryan who had gone off to do their own thing, and walked out the door onto the front porch, shutting it behind her before answering.

"Hello, Ms Snow."

**_"Hey! How you doing?"_**

The brunette couldn't help but smile at the sound of her friend's voice, sounding so happy and chirpy. And she could admit that just from hearing her voice, her day was kinda maybe five times better already.

"Hmm... I'd be better if I had a puppy or a huge chocolate cake but.. I guess I'm okay."

The blonde giggled down the phone, and Anna couldn't help but laugh afterwards.

_**"You're so weird."**_

"I know. It's depressing."

_**"So, there's kinda a change of plan. Kelley managed to bag an earlier flight for us at 3pm. You think you can make it to LAX at about lunch time?"**_

"Um, sure." Anna answered, turning round with knitted eyebrows when she heard a tapping sound. She rolled her eyes when she saw Ryan and Alex standing at the door making kissy faces at her. "How much do I need to pack?"

_**"Well, the hotel is booked for tonight and tomorrow night, and we'll probably fly back on Sunday. So just enough for the weekend."**_

"Okay, awesome."

_**"Right. I'll see you later then!"**_

The brunette smiled, saying "see you later" before walking back to the front door. She smirked when Alex and Ryan stood giving her expectant looks, and she let out a breath of air.

"I'm goin' to Vegas."

* * *

**A/N: When I saw that Anna and Brittany were in Vegas together I simply couldn't resist. This story will only be a few chapters, mostly just fluff, and Anna and Brittany dancing around each other as usual. I also want to clarify that I don't claim to own these people, so you can't yell at me.**

**Make sure to leave a review if you want me to carry this on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kendrick, you ready to go?"

The brunette nodded, checking her bag to see if she had her passport in it. When she noticed that she had everything she needed, including her carry on suitcase, she made her way out of the door, following Alex and Ryan.

Snow had text her earlier to tell her that Kelley's friend Natalia was also coming with them, along with their two other friends, Justin and JT. Alex had kindly offered to drive her to the airport, and she thought that if there were others coming too, she might as well invite Ryan and Alex. Alex had agreed, after making sure it was okay. Unfortunately though, Ryan had to work at the weekend, so he couldn't go with them.

He went with them on the ride though, so he would be able to drive Alex's car back, as he had nothing to do today. His husband, Isaac, was working, hence why he was at Alex and Anna's house so early this morning. And of course, he decided to bring his dog along with him as well.

"When's the flight?" Alex asked as he got into the driver's seat of his car. Anna got in the passenger seat while Ryan got in the back, placing Betty beside him on the seat.

"Umm, Britt said it's at 3pm."

The drive was spent listening to music and talking about random stuff, most of the talking coming from Anna's part. (And Ryan and Alex didn't ignore the fact that the most common subject Anna was talking about was Brittany.)

Alex pulled up into a parking space at LAX, turning the car engine off as he turned to Anna, asking "all ready?"

She just nodded, putting her glasses on before opening the door and shutting it behind her. She then walked to the trunk, where she pulled her suitcase out as Alex and Ryan got out of the car.

After Anna and Alex both said goodbye to Ryan, they parted ways and made their way to the Starbucks where Brittany had told her to meet her, Kelley and Natalia. On the way, she was stopped a few times by people wanting pictures and autographs, and of course, there were paparazzi there asking the usual questions about Pitch Perfect 2, and what she had planned next.

Her face seemed to light up though, when she spotted Brittany, Kelley, Natalia, Justin and JT standing inside Starbucks with what looked to be an escort stood beside them. (Alex of course noticed the way she seemed to speed up her steps when she saw Brittany. He would tease her about that later.) Kelley and Britt hadn't spotted her, and they continued to converse even when Anna approached them.

"-No I thought we could book into the hotel as soon as we get there, and then go for something to eat afterwards. There's this restaurant in the hotel that has great sushi. I think it sells Mexican food aswell, so Kendrick will appreciate that."

Kelley nodded with what Brittany said, the usual smile adorned on her face.

"Mexican? Count me in." Anna said, and they both whipped their heads around to look at her.

"Kendrick!" Kelley said excitedly, pulling her in for a hug as Brittany went to hug Alex. Anna and Kelley pulled away, and Anna immediately moved in to hug Brittany. (And she couldn't help but linger for that little bit longer.)

After the group exchanged pleasantries, bought a coffee, and caught up with each other; they all made their way to the gate to check in.

And before they knew it, they were all sat on the plane ready to land in Vegas. The flight was only an hour, so it seemed like it flew by. (Pun not intended.) And Anna, having the pleasure of sitting next to Brittany on the way, just couldn't wait to land and get off of the plane. The blonde was being weirdly flirty with her, and it honestly could have sent her heart into cardiac arrest if it wasn't for the fact that she managed to keep her cool.

It didn't help that she was sharing a room with Brittany as well.

2 hours later, after checking into the hotel and quickly getting changed into something more appropriate for dinner, Anna and Brittany met the others in the lobby. The brunette was wearing a flowery dress and heels, her sunglasses still on her head with her hair down in loose curls. When she noticed what Brittany was wearing - a simple white top, a black jacket and jeans, along with a hat - she thought that maybe she herself was overdressed. But then Brittany commented on her appearance, telling her she looked beautiful, and she decided to stick with the dress.

* * *

"What even happened? Did you cry?!"

"No, I didn't cry." Anna laughed, picking her glass up and taking a sip from it before placing it back down next to her plate. "I was close. But I didn't."

"What did she say to you?"

The brunette smiled at Britt, thinking back to her conversation with Beyonce at the Grammy's. It was Kelley who brought it up, and they were all basically fan-girling over the fact that Anna got to meet her. (And of course, Alex was telling the others about how he got to speak to Jay-Z.)

"She was just so nice. She told me that she watched me on the Kennedy Center Honors, and she was like 'oh we watched you! you were so cute!' and I swear, I think I broke her hand from how tight I was holding it."

"I am so jealous." Brittany said to her, pushing on her shoulder, and the brunette laughed.

"It was crazy. I still don't even think it actually happened. It hasn't sunk in yet."

The topic swerved away, and they started talking about the Britney concert tomorrow. Snow had told Anna to remind her to give her the ticket when they got back to their room, and Kelley and Natalia both started talking about when they went to see a Britney concert a few years back. The other guys went their own way, having spotted something that peaked their interest when the meal was over.

As Kel and Natalia conversed on their own, Anna turned to Brittany to see that she was looking down at her empty plate, both hands sat comfortably in her lap. She looked nervous, or upset, Anna couldn't tell which one it was, and all she wanted to do was reach out and hold her hand or something. Anything to convey the fact that she was here for her if she needed to talk. She just kept her eyes on Brittany though, as if she was in a trance.

She found herself taking in the blonde's appearance. She was dressed so casual, yet she looked absolutely beautiful. Her mouth was doing that adorable pout, and her eyelashes seemed to flicker every time she blinked. She had taken her hat off, and her hair flowed perfectly over her shoulders. Although there was a bit of hair in front of her face which she hadn't seemed to notice.

Before Anna knew what she was doing, she reached her hand out and tucked it behind Brittany's ear, smiling softly at the blonde when she turned her head to look at her. Their eyes locked, and Anna could see the inner battle that was going on in Britt's head.

"You okay?" she whispered, retracting her arm, and Brittany just nodded with a smile, a hint of gratefulness in her eyes.

"Thanks."

The brunette just nodded, turning back to Kelley and Natalia, who were both looking at them. They seemed to have stop talking when they noticed Anna looking at Brittany, and they couldn't miss the emotion in Anna's eyes when she stared at her.

"More drinks?" Anna asked, and the three of them nodded, not noticing the way Anna sighed in relief that they didn't question her. She just shook her head as if to rid herself of the thoughts of the way Brittany look at her.

It didn't work.

* * *

**A/N: The feedback was pretty good on this so I decided to update again. You're welcome. (A few more reviews would be nice too just because you know how much I love you all. I'll love you even more.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's this? A longer chapter? It's because I'm fuckin' awesome, that's why. And so are you guys! Because the feedback for last chapter was SO GREAT! And I'm so glad everyone likes it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The dinner consisted of Vegetarian steamed dim sum platters, Hakka noodles with mushrooms and Chinese chives, - (They had to be classy. Obviously.) - and Zesty Martini's and Chinese Mule cocktails. Anna was pretty sure she was gonna burst by the end of it, but she managed to keep it together. And maybe fit in a dessert as well, but we'll leave that bit out.

After dinner, the girls all met up with Alex, Justin and JT again. They decided to go to the Hakkasan Las Vegas Nightclub at the MGM Grand Hotel they were staying in. Overall, the night was going perfect, and truthfully, Kendrick and Snow had never had as much fun.

Right now, Anna and Brittany were at the bar together while Kelley and the others were at the Casino. They had been drinking champagne and cocktails all night, so Brittany decided to have a change.

"What you having?" Anna asked as she pulled a 50 out of her purse, and Brittany looked down at her shaking her head.

"I'm gonna have something different, you don't need to buy for me."

"No, I got it." the brunette said, leaning over the bar and stretching her neck out to see where the bartender was. The blonde couldn't help but burst out laughing when Anna drunkenly started singing, "heyyyy Mr bar-man, where's your bar, man?"

The brunette was a silly drunk, she could admit that, and Brittany honestly couldn't get enough of it. Anna would come out with the most stupid stuff when she was drunk, asking random questions, and typically losing her common sense. Even going as far as asking someone if they were a stripper, in which Brittany could only say, "Anna, you can't just ask people if they're strippers!" while trying her hardest not to laugh.

And they did laugh. A lot.

"Where the fuck is the bar-man, I think h-OH, hey!"

The blonde giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle them as the good-looking guy who approached them from behind the bar. The brunette was still leaning over the counter, now looking up at the handsome bar-man who was smiling down at her.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"Ummmm, Brittany?" Anna said in a sweet voice, looking back at the blonde who had decided which drink she was having, and Brittany couldn't help but smile at the way Anna was still standing on her tiptoes and leaning on the bar. (She wasn't jealous of the fact that the bar man had glanced down at Anna's boobs. Not at all.)

"Um, can I have a Love Spell?" she asked, and the brunette burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is a Love Spell?" she managed to say in between laughs, and the guy behind the bar answered her as he reached under the bar for the correct glass and the cocktail mixer.

"A Love Spell is made up of white cranberry juice." he said as he poured some cranberry juice into the mixer. "Lime, POM juice and Finlandia Mango Vodka."

The two women watched in awe as he made the drink, even going as far as to throw the mixer up in the air, putting on a little show for the two of them. When he was done, he flashed a charming smile at them before pouring the concoction into the glass, and sliding it over to Brittany. The girls were looking at him in awe, mouths open slightly.

"Is that all?" he asked, pulling them out of their stupor, and Anna nodded, all while saying "and a red wine, please" in a high voice. The two walked away giggling with each other after Anna payed for their two drinks.

"Hey Kendrick, what do ghosts say when they go to parties?"

"I don't know, what?" Anna replied, a smirk adorned on her face. She couldn't help it. Brittany's bad puns are what she lived for.

"I'm here for the boos!"

"Oh my God, that was so bad!" Anna said, however, she was still laughing like a fifteen year old girl. In fact, she had to stop walking at one point, due to her almost spilling her drink as she stumbled along. Luckily though, Brittany held onto her arm, and the didn't let go until they reached the others.

Anna's arm felt empty after that.

* * *

_**3:30am**_

"Oh come on, Britt, I wasn't **_that_** drunk!" Anna laughed, struggling to stand up straight as they all waited for the elevator.

"Anna, you said, and I quote; "I want to black out with my rack out." And you curled up in the corner and started singing Journey songs before passing out with your head in Rocky's dog bed! Pretty sure that explains it all!"

The whole group burst out into uncontrollable laughter as they thought about Anna doing that. They were talking about the most embarrassing things they've ever done while drunk, and Brittany couldn't help but bring up the party that Anna Camp held while filming Pitch Perfect. The cast would always party together, and they became super close. It was weird how close they got. They became like some sort of big family, and they all can safely say that it was their most favorite movie to shoot by far, and they can't wait for Pitch Perfect 2.

"Well, what about you?" Anna said, standing up straight again, only to fall back onto the wall, only just managing to keep her footing. "You were literally yelling "I am the vodka queen!" and then in a different voice, replying to yourself "all hail the vodka queen! you are so beautiful!" I mean, come on."

"**_That_**, was a moment of weakness!" Brittany laughed. "Rebel mixed, what tasted like, 151 and Absinthe and I was **_pretty_** much intoxicated. I barely even survived that night!"

The brunette laughed, along with all the others as the elevator door finally opened. "Remember that time when Camp gave you a glow stick necklace in case you wandered of somewhere?" the brunette asked.

"Yes! Oh my God, and then I took it off and started dancing with it."

"That's how we found out about your obsession with glow sticks."

They all laughed, shouting over each other drunkenly as they piled into the elevator. Anna and Britt leaned against the walls, basically holding each other up despite their drunken state. The brunette looked around at their friends, laughing as she listened to Alex tell them about one time a few years back when she once got so drunk that she fell asleep on the porch. She hadn't wiped the smile off of her face since yesterday. Honestly? She was having the time of her life, and she just hoped to God that she'd be able to remember it in the morning.

She looked up, and her mind seemed to blur as she felt her body slide down the wall of the elevator.

"Hey guyssss!" she yelled, catching everybody's attention. "Is it just me or are we all on the ceiling right now?!"

They all seemed to look up at the same time, immediately bursting into a fit of giggles due to their drunk minds finding the fact that there was a mirror on the roof hilarious. And Brittany, not being able to stay standing due to her laughing, sat down on the floor next to Anna, resting her head in the brunette's lap as they laughed hysterically.

The others seemed to follow, until all of them were sat on the floor of the elevator.

"I think we should stay here." Kelley said as she held on to the bar above her head, and they all cheered, until Alex said, "I kinda think we will because there is no way I can stand up right now. JT, man, your arm is comfy as fuck!"

The laughter died down as the elevator pinged, and a man in a purple shirt walked inside. He seemed to do a double take at them all laying on the floor, but they all just stayed quiet as he stood in the corner and pressed the button.

"Hey man, you going down?" Anna asked, and everybody burst out laughing at how typical it was for her to break the awkward silence. Justin pulled his phone out, trying his hardest not to drop it from how Alex, Natalia and JT were shifting about, trying to get comfy, which resulted in them knocking him. He finally got to the camera, pointing it up at the roof.

"Everybody smile at the ceiling!" he said, and he took the picture just as Anna mumbled, "I do that all the time anyway."

Eventually, they all decided it was time to get up, due to their legs almost cramping from laying on each other. Brittany pulled Anna up, immediately laughing as the brunette almost fell down again. She managed to use her drunken strength to pull her up though, not expecting her to fall straight into her and pin her against the wall.

"Eh fuck." The brunette mumbled as she pushed herself off of the blonde, managing to keep her balance long enough to see Brittany frown slightly, before putting on a smile. Through her drunken mind though, she didn't over-analyze it, instead, she just grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her out of the doors before they could shut.

* * *

_**Half an hour later..**_

It must have been a coincidence that the floor they ended up on was a glow stick party. I mean, seriously it was like fate or something. Anna was pretty sure that Brittany would have ended up on the floor with excitement if it wasn't for the fact that they hadn't let go of each other's hands.

They had been dancing for only a half hour when Brittany suggested a time out, leaving the other's behind as she and Anna went to the restroom together.

Now, the two of them were both sat against one of the toilet cubicles, Anna's phone in Brittany's face as she droned on about anything and everything.

"What was your favorite thing about filming Pitch Perfect?" Anna asked, as if it was an interview, trying to stifle her giggles when Brittany's face lit up, and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Everything in the world!" she shouted, holding her arms out above her head. "Especially meeting all my bestest friends in the whole universe! Like you, and Anna Camp, and Kelley and Skylar, Greg, Rebel, Esssssster. ER'YBODY!"

She was over exaggerating her words, which just made Anna laugh even more, her phone moving around in her hand as she tried her hardest to keep it still while filming Britt.

"And I really loved the acting especially too. I played Chloeee, and God, she was so weird! But I like her, and she likes Beca. And Beca likes Chloe, but.. she kissed Jesse. So.. YOU KNOW WHAT!" the brunette burst out laughing as Brittany turned to her with wide eyes. "That kiss you gave Skylar was really somethin! But I was like, wait, why is Beca kissing Jesse when he's a treble. I mean, you can't kiss a treble because it's forbidding. I mean forbidden. But you did! And you know what that is?"

"What?" Anna said, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Acting! THAT is the beauty of acting! Like, when I was cryin' because of my nodes. I wasn't really crying. You know what that was? Actin'. I was ACTING!"

"Oh my God!" Anna laughed again, tears falling out of her eyes from how much she had been giggling at her blonde friend's antics.

"I think that acting is an amazing thing. Acting in love with somebody is amazing, and it's soooo... believable. Like you and Skylar acted so in love." she hiccuped, resting her head against the bathroom door. "But you weren't in love. And Skylar is in love with Camp. Like, they're so in love that it sickens me. But you kissed him. Because THAT is the beautiful of acting. The beauty. The BEAUTY of acting. Like, sometimes when I'm acting.. I get so into it that I don't even.. I don't even remember that I'm acting! I just start saying loads of crap, kinda like I am now. But I say it when a camera is on me." the blonde then turned to look at Anna, who had the camera pointing at her. "LIKE RIGHT NOW!"

The two of them burst out laughing again, Anna's phone eventually dropping onto her lap as she fall sideways and rested her forehead on the floor, slapping the tiles as she tried to stop laughing.

"Seeeeeeriously though!" Brittany said in between laughs, waiting for Anna to look at her again. "Acting is.. so, so fucking weird. But I love it! You know? I love acting like somebody else for the day or.. month. However fucking long it takes to film a movie. It takes me away from real life for a bit, and it's... it's.. it's just awesome that I get paid for doin' it. Cause I just love it so much! And you know, sometimes I don't even have to pretend! Like, sometimes it feels like I'm not even acting."

"Like when?" Anna asked, finally sitting up and leaning against the door again, wiping the tears from her eyes as she picked the phone back up and stopped it recording.

"Like.. I dunno. I can't.."

"Come on, like when? When does it feel like you're not acting?"

"I can't think now." she laughed nervously, and Anna would have left it if it was any other time. But she decided to push for an answer.

"Tell meee, come on. Was it when you kissed Sophia in John Tucker Must Die? That totally wasn't acting, was it?!"

"No!" the blonde shook her head with a goofy smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "No, like.. ummm.."

"Come on!"

"No like for Pitch Perfect. Like, all the scenes we had together."

"What, us?"

"Yeeeeah."

"What about them?" the brunette asked, genuinely intrigued as she pushed Brittany's arm with her shoulder, trying to get her to look at her.

"You know, basically.. you know, like all our scenes. When Beca and Chloe were basically, like.. eye fucking the shit out of each other. That wasn't even acting. Or when we were singing Bruno Mars, and I sang first.. it was like I wasn't acting then either. I was singing like, from my heart or something. For real. Like, seriously. For serious. Fo' shizzle. Fo' shizzle ma nizzle. Ma nizzzz."

The blonde was staring straight ahead as she droned on, not aware of how Anna's eyes were wide-open as she stared at the side of her head. Did.. did Brittany really just admit that she was eye-fucking her? Or is her drunken, scumbag brain just twisting her words? Surely, Brittany wasn't doing **_that_**. They're friends. That would just be weird.

_**So weird.**_

The blonde turned to look at her, giving her a questioning look.

"What?" Britt asked, and only then did Anna realized that she had said that last bit out loud.

"Huh?" she choked out, her eyes flicking to her lips, the act not going unnoticed by Brittany.

"You said it was weird. What's weird?"

All the brunette could do was shake her head, not trusting her words right now, seeing as she's almost blacked out drunk. Although Brittany's words seemed to have sobered her up a bit. Only a bit, though.

Not enough to do anything stupid.

"Nothing's weird. Everything's fine. Everything's un-weird. Everything's ant-weird. No weirdness." she said, standing up to go check herself in the mirror, her mind racing. "You wanna go find the others? They'll be wondering where we are. Or, probably not.. They're as drunk as.. as drunk as, um... drunk.. people."

The blonde could only laugh, standing up as she followed Anna out of the restroom, wanting to get another drink in her as soon as possible.

She didn't notice the inner monologue happening in Anna's head as they approached the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anna was sat at the table with Alex and Justin while the others were dancing on the dance floor. She was almost halfway through her vodka cran, and honestly, she had lost count of how much she'd had to drink, hence why she was taking a breather from dancing with Alex.

"I feel hangover. I am hangover.. already. Fuck someone bring me the toilet." she groaned, shaking her head as her eyes closed for a moment before opening again. When she opened them though, she caught a glance of Brittany looking at her.

And then she was reminded why she needed something stronger, despite the fact that she was already drunk. She needed shots, or gin, or anything to clear away the thoughts she was having about her best friend. The thoughts that would probably complicated things, and that's the last thing she needed.

Yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl that was now sauntering over to the table, a huge smile on her face as she was laughing at something Kelley had said. She took a seat next to Anna, and the brunette's heart rate sped up. (It kinda didn't help that the blonde threw her arm around Kendrick's shoulders, pulling her into her side and hugging her tightly as well.)

"You smell like tequila and fresh daisy deoderant." Brittany grinned, her face dangerously close to the brunette's, and Anna could feel her hot breath against her cheek.

"Well.. I feel like I have streams of color and coldness wrapping around my body."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know, I'm just really drunk right now. And you have two noses."

"Kendrick." Alex said as he moved closer to the two girls, making them pull apart. He was holding his phone in front of them and there was a photo on the screen of Anna from a few years back. It was actually the first time her and Alex went out together with their other friends, and Anna looked absolutely plastered. Along with the fact that she was only 22 years old, and she looked about 15.

"Holy shit!" Brittany yelled, grabbing onto Anna's arm as she started laughing hysterically. "You.. Oh my. God! Look! You look so.. funny!"

"I fucking hate you!" Anna said to Alex, although in a jokey way, pushing him until he fell sideways off of his chair, laughing on the floor.

"Jesus Christ on a cross, now I know how Jessica Simpson feels when she watches Dukes of Hazzard."

The three of them, along with Justin, who was laid on the seat drunk out of his mind, burst out laughing, trying to catch their breaths in between giggles.

Anna's giggling eventually died down as she picked her drink up, suddenly throwing it back. Brittany watched with wide-eyes as she downed the rest of her drink before standing up, and only then did she realize that Anna was pulling her back to the dance floor. They both couldn't help but gasp and widen their eyes as they heard Titanium coming through the speaker, and of course, Anna had to yell "this song is my lady jam!" And Brittany couldn't help the loud laugh escape when she realized that Anna had used one of the lines that she had to say in Pitch Perfect.

Now when we put Anna Kendrick and dancing in the same sentence, it basically means that she jumps about and flails her arms around while singing at the top of her voice. Because come on, Anna plus drinking equals craziness. So now, Anna plus Brittany plus a lot of drinking equals.. ten times as much craziness.

But when they got on the dance floor, like they had been since midnight, Brittany never expected to dance the way Anna intended to. She was pretty surprised when the brunette turned around and suddenly pulled her close. Her breathing sped up at their closeness, obviously, and she tried to slow it down. But with the alcohol in her system, and the fact that Anna was pulling her close as she held her hands, it was pretty impossible.

Sure, they were always goofing off and getting into each other's space a little more than normal friends would, but tonight felt different. More.. intense. She couldn't deny the fact that she kinda loved how Anna's body was close to hers; she just wished the context of it was different. And when Anna's hips started swaying, hands pulling at Britt's to get her to move with her, all the blonde could do was go with it.

Letting herself go, Brittany swayed her hips against Anna's, throwing her arms up and over her shoulders to pull her even closer to her. Brittany was going to make the most of this, despite the fact that she's sure she won't remember this in the morning.

Anna's hips kept moving side to side, the blonde following suit in perfect unison. It was almost like the girls were made for each other; the way their bodies would mold perfectly was like magic. They continued dancing as the song played over the speakers until it ended, and Ke$ha's 'Timber' came blasting through the crowded room.

Anna turned her head to look at her group of friends. Kelley and Natalia were now at the bar, Alex looked like he was talking to his cocktail glass, and JT and Justin looked like they were in a heated discussion about.. something or other.

She turned back around to smile at Britt, her hair falling in front of her face as she did so. She had a goofy grin on her face as Brittany brought her hands up to push her hair behind her ear. She held her hands high and let out a beautiful laugh, throwing her head back before she began gyrating her hips and shoulders. She looked so natural, and Brittany could only mirror her moves, loving being with her best friend like this.

The night went on like this, the girls occasionally topping up on their drinks as well as going round and stealing people's glow-sticks, until Brittany had a bagful. They started dancing with the batons at one point, using them as microphones as they sang along to most of the songs playing. They even mimicked their characters from Pitch Perfect, even going as far as to act out the shower scene. (Obviously this time they were full clothed. Unfortunately.)

Before they knew it, Alex came and told them it was 6am and now would be a great time to go back to their hotel rooms. With Natalia and Kelley sharing a room, Alex, JT and Justin sharing another, and Brittany and Anna sharing one, they all separated as they made their way back to the rooms.

The two were holding onto each other, trying to keep each other up as they stumbled down the hotel corridor, laughing together. Brittany rooted through her bag for the key card as she felt Anna's arm slip around her waist when they finally approached the door. She giggled when she felt Anna's hands running over her sides, unintentionally tickling her as she tried to get the door open.

They finally stumbled inside, slamming the door behind them as they collapsed onto it, with Anna pinning Brittany against it. The blonde was unaware of Anna looking up, staring at her, due to her still giggling with her eyes squeezed shut and the back of her head resting against the door. However, when she finally calmed down, only then did she notice that Anna was still pinning her against the door, causing her to stay leaning against it.

"I'd just like to give a shout out to Jesus, plan B, and three seconds of liquid courage for making this moment possible." Anna said before immediately closing the distance between them, capturing Britt's lips in a heated, drunken kiss that tasted more like tequila than anything else.

Brittany was shocked, to say the least, but she kinda didn't have it in her to protest. Especially when Anna started to drag her to the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be M rated. Fair warning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: M rated. *Cue ridiculously embarrassing porn music.***

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Brittany didn't even realize that their clothes were discarded until she felt both their bodies press together as they fell down onto the bed, and she giggled quietly. It was a dreamy little noise that vibrated in her chest, and Anna couldn't help the smile on her face at the beautiful sound, which just caused Brittany to laugh harder. The blonde opened her eyes, looking down at Anna's face that was barely inches from her own as she laid on top of her.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked, her eye lashes fluttering as she blinked, and she couldn't help but rake her eyes down the blonde's arms that were strategically placed, one at each side of her head on the bed. She always loved the woman's arms, but now, as she trailed her eyes down her biceps, she thought that they made her look even more beautiful and.. elegant; and especially because she was laying stark naked on top of her as well.

"I just laugh when I'm nervous." Snow whispered as Anna placed her hands on her bare hips, and the brunette's nose brushed against hers.

"You're nervous?" Anna asked, her breath tickling Britt's lips, and the blonde nodded slightly.

"Very. I mean.. I wasn't at first. But.. I guess that was the alcohol in my.. system? I.. now I am. Nervous, I mean. That was a brave move and now I'm-"

"-Brittany." Anna interrupted with a smirk, sending Snow's stomach doing back flips, and she could only let out a soft breath in reply as the brunette said, "just shut up" before pressing their lips together again.

This kiss was different, but still slow and still tender. There was just more of it this time. Brittany hazily followed Anna's lead when the older girl pushed her tongue gently into her mouth. Lips moved languidly over lips, tongues danced in and out of their mouths and hands roamed each other's bodies as they got more comfortable with each other.

Anna's head was spinning, but she couldn't be sure if that was still the alcohol or if Snow's mouth had added that extra stomach flutter. She became bolder and more confident than she'd ever been. She met fire with fire and kissed back with the same intensity, before they had to pull back for air.

"Bluh." Anna said as she squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head to try and take in what was happening. Her stomach felt like it was inside out, and her brain could only focus on the fact that Brittany's breasts were pressed flush against hers, and she could feel their body temperature's rising.

"Are you okay?" Britt asked in that wonderful, caring, gentle tone of voice, and Anna nodded while she still kept her eyes shut. The blonde frowned, bringing a hand up to stroke Anna's cheek.

"Open your eyes so I know you're not dead." she whispered, and the brunette complied immediately, her eyes darkening as she noticed the look of lust in Brittany's eyes.

"This is awkward, isn't it?" Anna asked with a small laugh, and Brittany nodded her head before immediately shaking it.

"No, it's just.. things are spinning. Are we spinning? It's all whirly and befuddled." The blonde giggled, burying her head in Anna's neck.

"You really just said befuddled?" Anna asked her with a soft laugh as she brought her hand up to thumb through Britt's hair. "That's so quaint."

"You're quaint." the blonde said before quickly reattaching their lips, this time pulling Anna's face closer to hers, if it was remotely possible. Their bodies pressed against each other, and Anna gasped when she felt Brittany's hand slowly descending down her stomach.

Time seemed to slow down as she felt the blonde's long fingers on her burning skin, dangerously close to where she was ready and waiting. (And honestly, far from dry.)

The first touch of Brittany's fingers startled her, despite the fact that she was expecting it. Maybe she thought that Britt would stop, and leave it there or something. But she's pretty sure that the two of them are too drunk to back out of it now. So all she could do was focus on her friend's fingers slowly sliding inside of her, and she couldn't help the small, almost inaudible whimper escape her throat.

"I've never.. done this." she breathed out as her hands held on to the back of Brittany's neck while her hips bucked with the blonde's administrations.

"Done what?" Brittany asked with eyes closed and parted lips. Her body was moving perfectly against Anna's, and the brunette could hardly form words as their bodies melted together.

"You know.. with a girl. I've never.. with a girl. I almost did, but.."

A soft giggle vibrated against her neck as the blonde's mouth pressed against it, placing light kisses there.

"D'you wanna stop?" Brittany asked, already knowing the answer. And she smiled when her suspicions were confirmed as Anna spluttered out a "no! no.. no way."

Their bodies moved together on the hotel bed as Anna lay underneath Brittany, breathing out quiet, incoherent words under her breath as the blonde's fingers worked their magic. She bit her lip and let her eyes drift closed again, cheeks flushed due to arousal and alcohol and a little bit of embarrassment. The blonde's fingers stroked her gently, carefully, smoothly, and Anna couldn't stop her legs from widening as Britt settled better between them.

"Oh, wow." The brunette moaned quietly when Britt's thumb circled a sensitive spot, and she threw her hands back behind her head to squeeze the pillow. The movement of her best friend's fingers were steady and slow, along with the teeth that were now nibbling on her exposed neck. She would draw her fingers out and push them back in, but every so often, she'd go deeper and hit something inside of Kendrick that made her moan loudly and writhe underneath her.

Anna found her senses again when she realized that she should maybe give a little back to the blonde, who was now pushing into her at a faster and deeper pace. With shaky hands, she let go of the pillow and clamped one hand on the back of Brittany's neck as her other hand immediately slid in between their bodies.

"Oh God, Anna." The blonde moaned, immediately lifting her head up and they both squeezed their eyes shut as their lips crashed together again, moaning into each other's mouths as they each received and dished out as much pleasure as they could handle. The alcohol making them less inhibited than they usually were. And that was how they planned to get through this - taking advantage of each other's lowered inhibitions. And neither of them minded one single bit.

Anna then, once she had set a steady pace, curled her two finger upwards into Brittany's g-spot, and started to quicken her pace once the blonde had gotten used to it. And honestly, she was so proud of the noises that Brittany was making, since it had made her feel so good about herself, knowing that she was responsible for doing that to her.

It surprised them both when Brittany came first, despite the fact that she had received less pleasure than Anna, but then the brunette came straight afterwards, their fingers still pushing in and out of each other as they helped each other ride out their orgasms while shuddering against each other.

Brittany panted harshly against Anna's mouth as she finally pulled out of her, and Anna did the same with a dreamy sigh. It took the blonde a second to notice that Anna had stopped kissing her, and had.. actually, she had stopped moving. The only movement in fact, was her chest rising with every soft intake of breath as she laid knocked out under Brittany.

The blonde had to let out a laugh, thinking that it was so like Anna to fall asleep straight after sex, but she didn't make a deal out of it. Instead, she rolled off of the brunette with a smile on her face. She buried her face in the dip of Anna's neck, squeezing her eyes shut as she drew in a deep breath, holding it for a second before letting it out. She did this a few more times before she fell asleep with a content smile on her face as Anna turned around and cuddled up to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sun shone down onto Anna's face as she lay on her stomach in her hotel bed. She was sleeping soundly facing Brittany. The blonde had woken up to her phone vibrating about 10 minutes ago, recieving a text from Anna Camp asking how she was. After texting her friend back, she couldn't help but look over the other side of the bed at Anna sleeping.

Her hair was messed up, and she had no makeup on. She looked so pale, yet so beautiful at the same time. Her face was relaxed, and every now and again, she would let out a soft sigh. Her mouth was open slightly, and it would twitch every once in a while.

The brunette looked angelic. She had always looked angelic while she was sleeping, but at this particular angle, she looked so young and vulnerable. And no, not the bad type of vulnerable. The type that showed Brittany that she was relaxed, that she felt comfortable. And she knew that Anna was only comfortable with a few people, and she couldn't help but feel gracious that she was one of those.

Honestly, she remembered every little detail of last night, and she can safely say it was the best night of her whole life. Every single detail, despite how drunk she was. She doesn't regret sleeping with Anna. And frankly, she's not even scared. She's pretty certain that after last night, Anna knows how she feels. And she voiced that last night. (Yes, Brittany is pretty vocal during drunken sex, Anna can confirm.)

She kinda felt a little weirded out with herself for staring at Anna like this, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from her. She couldn't stop thinking about last night. Not the sex, but.. the everything.

It was the fact that Anna seemed to convey her words with just one look. Brittany could feel Anna's eyes on her yesterday every time she thought she wasn't looking, and she could sense the way her emotions seemed to get the better of her every time. When the two of them looked at each other, and when they were dancing together, and everything after that.. it was honestly as if they didn't even need to say anything to let them know how they were feeling.

"I can feel you staring." Anna mumbled into her pillow, making Brittany jump slightly.

"Sorry." the blonde laughed nervously. "You just look even smaller from here. Like a little twelve year old."

"Really? I've been awake 10 seconds and already, the height jokes are being thrown at me. Can't a girl get a break around here?"

Brittany laughed halfheartedly as Anna's eyes flickered open finally, taking in the sight of the unfamiliar ceiling. And her eyes seemed to widen when she saw that Brittany was naked. Her eyes traveled down the blonde's neck to his bare shoulder. She turned to lay on her back, looking under the covers at her own naked form.

"Did we..?" She looked back up at Brittany, who just nodded with a small frown, and the only way Anna could respond was with a soft "oh" as she lay back on the pillow.

"God, this is.."

"Awkward?" Brittany finished, and she saw the small smile on Anna's face before she covered it up.

"Humiliating, more like."

The two laid there, their soft breathing being the only sound in the room. They were both laid on their backs, staring up at the ceiling, and if it wasn't for the fact that they felt so fucking awkward right now, they'd probably feel the effects of a hangover. But nope, it hadn't kicked in yet. Maybe they were still drunk? They don't know.

The blonde eventually sighed, throwing the covers off of her and getting out of bed, and Anna's eyes flickered up as she took in the sight of Brittany's naked form.

"Um.. what time is it?" Anna asked as she sat up, and Brittany walked back over to the bed to pick her phone up.

"It's.. almost 3pm. I'm just gonna.." she trailed off awkwardly, pointing towards the bathroom after she had picked up a t-shirt and held it in front of her body.

"Yeah. Of course." Anna nodded, trying not to think about the mental image of Brittany in the shower. (And it was pretty hard not to, seeing as she has been in the shower with her before. She just thanked God that Brittany couldn't read her perverted thoughts right now.)

They hadn't clarified what they were, so Anna didn't want to take any chances - despite how much she wanted to get in the shower with Brittany. - But Brittany clearly remembered that they slept together. _**Was I really that drunk?**_ Anna thought to herself. _**How can I not remember sleeping with my best friend?!**_

She watched the blonde walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The blonde sucked in a breath of air before holding it, and letting it out as she walked over to the shower. She turned it on with a content sigh and when the water was warm enough, she quickly hopped in. Like the.. bonehead that she is though, she forgot to bring her shampoo and conditioner with her.

Quickly hopping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door, her eyes widening when she saw that Anna was now out of bed and was still naked. She was stood in the middle of the room with her back facing Brittany and her phone in her hand.

"I'm sorry." Brittany breathed out, quickly covering her eyes with one hand as her other hand kept the towel wrapped around her. "I'm just getting my shampoo and conditioner, I'm not looking."

Anna hadn't even noticed her until she said that, and the brunette quickly turned around and picked up the bed sheet, holding it over her naked form.

"I'm covered. It's fine."

The blonde sighed, finally removing her hand from her eyes. Anna was smiling a small smile at her, and she gave one back, trying not to think about the fact that the two had slept together on those **_exact_ **sheets that Anna was using to cover her **_very__ naked_ **body, before she got back to the task at hand. She went over to her suitcase and pulled out her shampoo and conditioner, unaware of Anna's eyes watching her every move.

She gave another awkward smile at Anna before walking back into the bathroom and getting her shower. And she may have put it on a colder setting, but we'll leave that bit out.

After her shower, the two of them carried on getting ready, and somewhere along the line Anna put on some music. Obviously it was Beyonce, and **_obviously_**, she couldn't stop herself from singing along quietly. In fact, when Brittany joined her, she turned the music up higher and they were both basically rocking out to Partition, last night's events partially forgotten.

Their voices sounded perfect together, and Brittany found herself thinking that she absolutely cannot wait until they start filming Pitch Perfect 2, and she was kinda hoping that Beca and Chloe would get to sing together again, and this time, have a song together on the album.

Singing with Anna felt so right to her, and she didn't know why. They evened each other out. And sure, Anna probably would answer with a sarcastic, witty comment if Brittany ever told her this. But the blonde couldn't help but think that they were.. meant to sing together. It was like.. fate, or something. She's sang with a number of people before, but nothing compared to when she sings with Anna. Their voices harmonized perfectly. (Just like they did last night.)

All Britt could think about though, was; where were they gonna go from here? and did last night mean as much to Anna as it did to her?

* * *

**A/N: There were originally gonna be 8 chapters but because so many of you like this, I'm gonna do more. Just cuz I'm nice. (Seriously, keep the amazing feedback coming. I'm so grateful!)**

**I also think there's gonna be a double update today because tomorrow I'm going to visit my grandad in hospital and then I'm gonna visit my uncle in hospital so I won't have time to update tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I realized after I started this that I've got a few things wrong. Apparently Snow and Kendrick went to see Britney on Friday night, and they got super super drunk on Saturday night (where they took the hilarious pictures from instagram.) So yeah, I've got a few things mixed up but.. oh well. I****n this fic, they go see her on Saturday night, and then go to Miles Teller's birthday party and get drunk again. Now I'm just rambling.**

**OH, and thank you to all the people who have been so kind to me about my family members. I honestly don't know what I would've done without you guys giving me words of encouragement and support. You're all so kind, honestly. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Anna was applying her mascara for the Britney concert later on. Her makeup was done, and she was dressed in a demure black and white floral patterned play suit and black heels. As well as the Britney concert, that started at 7pm and ended at 11pm, it was Miles Teller's birthday party, so they would all be going to that afterwards.

Her phone vibrated beside her, and she picked it up to see that Georgia Stitt was calling her. With a small smile, she slid her thumb across the screen and answered it with a "hey!"

_**"Hey! How are you?"** _She could hear her friend's smile through her voice, and she couldn't help but mirror it as she held her phone against her ear while she finished doing her mascara with her other hand.

"I'm good, how are you? How's Jason?"

_**"We're good, we're good! We just landed in New York, and I thought I'd give you a call before the screening on Monday."**_

The brunette's hand drooped, almost dropping the mascara stick on the floor as her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. She had totally forgotten. Her new movie 'The Last Five Years' was holding a screening of the finished thing and she had completely forgotten about it.

_**Fuck.**_ she thought.

"Shit. Georgia, I completely forgot." she shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand before it slid round to scratch the back of her neck nervously.

_**"Seriously?"**_

"Yeah, I'm **_so_** sorry."

_**"No, no it's fine."** _Georgia answered in her usual kind-hearted voice. _**"Does this mean that.. you can't come, or.. can't you make it?- do you have other plans?"**_

"No, I'm just.. I'm in Vegas." she whispered, tugging slightly on the ends of her hair. (An act she does when she's nervous.)

_**"You're in Vegas? What for?"**_

"Um, me, Britt, Kelley and Natalia are going to see Britney Spears. The concert is in like, three hours."

_**"Really? That's so cool!"**_

"Yeah, but.. but I can book a flight out to New York tomorrow. It's no problem."

_**"You're sure?"**_

"I promise. I'm not gonna miss the first full-cut screening, dude. What do you take me for?" The playful tone of her voice made Georgia laugh down the phone. They then said their goodbye's before putting the phone down, and Anna went back to finishing up her eye makeup.

Brittany walked out of the bathroom as Anna was putting her makeup away. She had both hands at the left side of her head as she put her earring in, walking over to her side of the room where she then proceeded to take her heels out of her suitcase.

Anna kinda couldn't take her eyes off of her; especially when she bent over to put her heels on, showing the brunette a perfectly good view of her cleavage. She was wearing her green Michael Kors jersey bandeau strapless dress, which had a slit just underneath her boobs. So really, could you blame Anna for staring? She looked-

"Absolutely beautiful."

The blonde's head shot up from where she was adjusting her dress, and she looked at Anna with a questioning look. She had heard her whisper something, but she couldn't make out what she said. When she looked at her though, Anna immediately turned away and started to rummage through her suitcase; anything to distract herself from explaining what she had just said to the blonde. She pulled out her leather jacket, slipping it over her shoulders before picking her phone up and putting it in her purse. She turned back around to see Britt standing, looking like she was ready.

"All ready?" the brunette asked with a smile, and Brittany nodded, smiling back at her.

* * *

At around 5pm, Anna and Brittany both met up with Kelley and Natalia in the MGM hotel lobby. After Alex had told her that him, Justin and JT were going for dinner, as they wouldn't be attending the concert, they decided to meet up with the girls. They had two hours to kill before the Britney Spears concert that started at 7pm. They had VIP tickets, so they would be able to get in straight away without having to queue, so they all decided to go to the casino again to pass time.

"Come on." Brittany whispered, biting her lip as she stood behind Anna, dangerously close to her ear. The brunette was gambling, and although she told Brittany that she had bad luck when playing poker, she had won $30 so far. And Brittany, only being good at gambling if she was telling someone else what to do, decided to help the brunette out.

That $30 had bought them all drinks before they went back to gambling again. They were on their second drinks when Anna was close to winning $200. The blonde stood close behind Anna, her boobs almost touching the brunette's back, and she could see the goosebumps on the back of Kendrick's neck. She didn't mention it though. She just brushed it off, thinking it was to do with how nervous the brunette was about winning this money.

It obviously wasn't.

The brunette frowned at the cards and shifted again in her chair. They were playing '21', and she had a good hand. A brilliant one in fact. A 20. She shifted again, furrowing her eyebrows. Then the two people opposite, who were playing against her, announced that they a 18, and she was immediately pulled up into a side hug by Brittany.

"I won?!" she asked excitedly, not exactly being a genius when it came to poker, and Brittany laughed as she tried not to spill her drink.

"Yeah, you won! That's my girl!" she shouted, smiling at Anna before looking over to where Kelley and Natalia were stood clapping for them with huge smiles on their faces. They were all smiling, laughing and applauding, but the only thing Anna could concentrate on is what Brittany had just said.

_**That's my girl**_. She repeated it in her head. The dealer gave her the two black chips that the other couple had bet, so that she could go exchange them for her $200, and she thanked him with a smile.

_**That's my girl**_, she repeated in her head again as she looked up at the huge smile on Brittany's face. The blonde was preoccupied giggling at something with Kelley, and Anna couldn't help the cheek-splitting grin spread across her face. The blonde probably meant something completely different with what she said, but Kendrick ignored that. She was too happy to even form any words, or think about anything else other than her best friend stood laughing and having the time of her life.

She reached out, placing a hand on Brittany's hip as she stood up off of the chair, and immediately, the blonde wrapped her arm around her shoulders from the side. Anna kept her eyes on Brittany, and smiled gently when the blonde looked down at her.

"What?" Brittany asked, and the brunette just shook her head with a grin.

"Nothin'. I'm just really happy right now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Excuse me, are you Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow?"

Anna looked up at the handsome man, who stood with a camera in his hand, and smiled at him before turning to look at Brittany, who was also looking at him with a smile. She turned back to him, saying "I **_was_** Anna Kendrick the last time I checked." and he laughed, as well as Britt who playfully shoved Anna's arm.

"Would you two mind taking a picture with me? I'm a huge fan of both of your work."

She put her drink down, and so did Brittany as the man handed the camera to one of his friends who was standing behind him. They all smiled for the camera, and Anna couldn't help but smile that little bit more when she felt Brittany's hand slide around her waist.

It was 12am, an hour after the concert. The four girls had the time of their lives, dancing and singing to Britney. They could honestly say it was high on the list of the best concerts they've been to, (obviously not higher than Beyonce, but maybe it was close.)

Now, the girls were at the bar as a remix of Disclosure's 'White Noise' blasted through their eardrums. It was Miles Teller's birthday party, and the girls had seen a number of people they know, including the birthday boy himself. They had met back up with Alex, Justin and JT straight after the concert, and were now all ordering drinks and talking about the show.

Anna jumped when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, and a deep, rough voice in her ear.

"What-"

"-Give me all your money."

She turned around, instantly recognizing the voice, and with a huge smile, she leaped forward and hugged the tall man tightly.

"Chace!"

"Hey midget!" he smiled, squeezing her against his body. The brunette hadn't seen Chase since the Skyy & Sea Vodka's kick-off party last June, and she did miss him a lot.

"How are you doing, you big bear?" she asked excitedly, pulling away and pushing him in the chest playfully. He grinned down at her, and Brittany couldn't help but notice how his eyes went straight to her boobs. (Sure, only a blind man would pass up looking at Anna's boobs, but Brittany still felt a tinge of jealousy when she saw how Chace was looking at her.)

"I'm doing good, how are you?"

"I'm great! It's been too long, man." she grinned.

The two talked for a few minutes, but to Brittany it felt like forever. Luckily though, Kelley and Natalia started talking to her about the concert, which took her mind off Chace and Anna. (Can you blame her for being jealous? They played love-interests in a movie, and she was pretty sure they had a thing going on between them. Obviously, she wouldn't like it.)

After Chace had told Anna that he had a new number now, hence why he hadn't replied to a few of her texts, he wrote it down on a napkin and handed it to her, and once again, Brittany noticed the way he held onto her hand for way too long, and she tried to suppress the scoff.

They hugged each other once again, finally bidding their goodbyes as Chace told her that he should go check to see if Miles was still.. well, alive. Of course, Anna let out a girly little laugh at the joke, before leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek before pushing him to go on his way.

She turned back around to see that Brittany was doing shots with Natalia and Alex, and she was about to join in when she felt a pair of warm hands pull her towards the dance floor. She turned her head to see that it was Kelley, and despite how much she wanted to go do shots with Britt, she hadn't really had a chance to be alone with Kelley since they arrived in vegas.

* * *

_**Two and a half hours later..**_

"Where's Alex?" Anna asked as Justin And JT approached them. The three boys had been playing poker while the girls all decided to go dancing on the dancefloor. It was 2:30am now, and although Anna was sure that she needed to be up quite early for her flight to New York, she didn't want the night to end.

Justin smiled drunkenly, but didn't say anything. The brunette then looked to JT, who took a swig of his beer before saying, "He may or may not be blacked out. We put him to sleep in the restroom. He's wrapped up in your coat and he's already puked on mine twice."

"Using your coat was my idea." Justin said as he stumbled towards her. "Maybe next time you'll ask before drinking my vodka."

The brunette groaned, suddenly turning around and making her way towards the men's toilets, despite her drunken state. She could hardly see properly, but she managed to get to the restroom where she then proceeded to burst through the door. She of course, got a drunken complaint from a guy who was using a urinal, but she just put her hand over her eyes, mumbling incoherent apologies before blindly walking to to the first cubicle she could find.

"Alex!" she shouted, knocking on the door, and she heard nothing at first. But then when she shouted him again, she heard him drunkenly yell, "champagne breakfast!" and she pushed the door open. With the force she pushed it open with though, it hit him in the head, and he fell sideways so his head was next to the bottom of the toilet.

"Gross." she whispered, leaning down to pull Alex up by his shoulders. It took a bit of effort, and a lot of hushed swear words, but she managed to get him to sit up again with his back against the side of the cubicle.

"I would like to apologize." Alex slurred, his eyes still closed as Anna sat cross legged opposite him, although with how small the cubicle was, it resulted in her being pushed up against the wall with Alex's legs in an awkward position underneath her.

"What for?" she asked, resting the back of her head against the wall as her hands came up to rub over her face.

"For trying to kiss you and wishing you a horny Hanukkah, and whatever I did after that."

"You asked me to buy you a life alert for Christmas and then proceeded to tell me that your penis and I could be best friends."

The two of them burst out laughing, Alex's head swaying from side to side in his drunk state.

"I think you're the only gay man who's ever hit on me." she laughed.

"I think you're the only gay woman I've ever hit on." he shot back, but then sobered immediately when he noticed that Anna wasn't laughing along with him.

"What-Alex I'm not gay." she whispered with wide-eyes, and he finally opened his eyes to see her face flushed and embarrassed.

"Kendrick-"

"-No, I'm not gay! Why would you say that?"

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Because! I.. I don't know. I'm confused. Why would you think that I..-That I'm gay?"

"Okaaaay." he slurred, sitting up properly so he could look at her, trying not to let his hands give out underneath him. "I guess now is the best time to say it."

"To say what-?"

"-I know you and Brittany slept together last night."

"WHAT?!"

"Come on." he said, knitting his eyebrows together. He was always the one to break through Anna's walls, even when they first met. Him and Anna had a friendship like no other, and Anna felt really lucky that she had someone like Alex in her life. But right now, she'd rather not. And she'd rather not be having this conversation with him either.

"Honestly, you two have wanted each other for so long. You finally got her. What's stopping you?"

The brunette sighed, her resolve finally breaking. She shook her head with a nervous laugh as she looked down and played with the buckle on her heel.

"I don't know." she finally said, looking up at Alex who was giving her a ridiculous pout, and she let out a soft laugh.

"I really like her, Alex. But we're best friends, you know? I mean, I don't even remember sleeping with her, but I can tell that it was.. good. Amazing, even."

"So why don't you talk to her about it?"

"Because everything's so complicated, and we're.. we're normal now. Things aren't awkward, and I don't want things to be awkward either. I'd rather just have what we have, because then I know that things aren't complicated."

"But things **_are_** complicated." Alex said, and Anna stayed still for a moment before she eventually nodded.

"I want to be with her." she whispered, and maybe it was the fact that she was intoxicated right now, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't remember this in the morning, but she found herself believing everything she was saying. She did want to be with Brittany. And she didn't want to be with her in secret either. If she was with Brittany, she wanted everybody to know.

"You should go for it." Alex answered her, stretching his arm out to gently punch her in the arm, but he missed by a mile, and his hand ended up falling near Anna's crotch.

"Okay-that wasn't.. I'm sorry." he laughed as he pulled his arm away, and Anna just smirked before standing up and opening the door.

"Dude where are you going?!" he yelled to deaf ears. "At least help me up!"

But Anna was already gone, stumbling into the crowd to find Brittany.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Double update? I mean you're welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Anna weaved through the crowd of drunk, dancing people. Her head was stretched above her, trying to look over the crowd. But due to her height, and the fact that she could see two of everything right now, she wasn't able to spot her friends. She could feel her heart beating in her ears as Empires' 'We Lost Magic' pounded through her. The lights weren't helping either. They kept flashing in her eyes and God, her head felt like it was going to explode.

Yelling didn't really help either. She only had a small voice, and it was literally impossible to be heard in the club. She wasn't going to give up though. She was halfway there now, and maybe it was the fact that she was intoxicated, but she was pretty confident right now. Her body was pumped with adrenaline, and a lot of alcohol, sure, but she wasn't backing down now. This was it.

Her eyes lit up, and she all but broke out into a sprint when she saw Brittany jumping up and down on the dance floor. She couldn't wipe the huge grin off of her face as she swerved around a few people dancing, and at one point, she almost fell flat on her face. She carried on running though, until she reached Brittany, and she greeted her with a tap on her shoulder.

"BRITT!" she yelled, and when the blonde turned around, Anna's face dropped.

"Oh Christ, I'm sorry-you're not Brittany." she said, slowly backing away from the woman that was now looking at her like she had grown a second head. She turned around, literally jumping so she could look over the crowd of people. She looked around for ages, and again, her face lit up when she saw Brittany standing at the bar. (And she was pretty positive that it was actually her.)

She approached the bar, her steps casually getting smaller when she saw that Brittany was standing next to a guy. She frowned, watching as her friend pushed the - admittedly tall and good looking - man on the shoulder playfully, and took a sip of her drink.

She was about to turn around and walk away when she saw Brittany turn to look at her, the blonde's face immediately lighting up at the sight of Anna. Of course, she had to wave her over.

"Hey you!" she smiled, instantly linking her arm through Anna's, and the brunette had to suppress the urge to push it away. She put on a smile though when Snow introduced her to the man, who was named Joe.

"It's nice to meet you." he smiled down at her, a friendly yet charming smile, and Anna just nodded with a smile before turning to Britt.

"I need to talk to y-"

"-Oh my God, I love this song!" Brittany interrupted as LMFAO's 'Shots' came blasting through the speakers. She didn't even give Anna, or Joe for that matter, chance to say anything before she pulled Anna into the crowd, leaving Joe at the bar.

They moved together, bodies touching in all sorts of interesting ways. Brittany's hips thrust forward a little and there was another big smile, and an equally big, yet nervous smile on Anna's part. The blonde gently encouraged Anna to follow the movement of her hips, swaying back and forth easily while the brunette struggled to catch up. Normally Anna was fine when it came to dancing, and especially with Brittany, but right now.. she was fucking terrified of the consequences.

Brittany's arms, taking on a mind of their own, wound around the brunette's hips, creeping up to rest in the dip of her back. Anna felt a blush once again filling her cheeks but she ignored it in favor of focusing on the twist of Snow's hips and the sway of their bodies dancing together.

The blonde was absolutely intoxicated, and Anna couldn't help but admire the way she threw her head back as she danced and sang the words. They came out in a drunken slur, but it didn't matter.

"All drinks are freeee, we like cirocccc we love patroneeee. We came to partyROCK! Everybody it's ON! shost shots shots shotshotsshotTSSHOTSSHOTSHOTSHOTSHOTS EVERYBODAAAAY!"

"Brittany, you're fucking wasted!" she yelled over the music, trying not to laugh at her best friend's drunkenness. "We need to go!"

"Nooooo, I'm dancing!" she whined, her carefree attitude taking over.

"I need to talk to you."

"WHAT?!" the blonde yelled over the music, leaning in dangerously close to Anna's face, and the brunette's breath hitched as the blonde grabbed the back of her neck.

"I said." she said louder, before leaning in so her mouth was next to Britt's ear. "We NEED to TALK."

"You should talk to me then." the blonde giggled, and Anna shook her head.

"Not here. I need to-"

"-I'm Pocahantasssss!" Brittany interrupted her as she threw her hands up in the air and closed her eyes as she carried on dancing.

"Britt-"

"Can you siiiing with all the voices of the mountainnnnn? Can you paint with aaall the colors of the winddddd?"

"Brittany, we-"

"-COME RUN IN THE HIDDEN PINE TRAILS OF THE FOREST-"

"-BRITTANY SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The blonde's face dropped, and Anna immediately regretted what she said. But really, could you blame her? She came here to proclaim her love to Brittany and all that shit, and she was just getting more nervous with every passing second. And with every passing second, Brittany kept interrupting her and swerving her off track.

Without saying anything, Anna took Brittany's hand and dragged her through the crowd of dancing, sweaty, drunk people. Sure, it was Vegas. But still. It was like a typical club. Loud. Full of sweaty bodies. Smelly. (Seriously, people need to stop romanticizing Vegas. Vegas is Vegas. It's not that classy.)

They both stumbled into the women's restroom, and they didn't notice Alex stepping out of the men's restroom at that exact moment, smiling to himself as the restroom door slammed behind them.

As soon as they were out of all the noise, and away from the crowds of drunk people, Anna's facade dropped.

She didn't know what to do.

Or say.

Brittany was staring at her with glossy eyes and a pout etched onto her bottom lip. And she couldn't speak.

The blonde wasn't speaking either. She was just kinda staring at Anna with a dazed look on her face. She was drunker than she was last night, and Anna was thinking that maybe this was a bad idea. A terrible idea in fact. But if Brittany couldn't remember in the morning, then things would most likely go back to normal, right? If Britt acted disgusted at the fact that Anna is basically in love with her, they would both forget about it by the morning anyway.

_**So.. maybe now is a good time to tell her.** _her mind argued.

Just say it.

Three simple words.

Her mind kept telling her to go for it. That was actually all her mind was telling her. There was no other voice of reason telling her that it was a bad idea. There was nothing telling her to stop now, and turn around. There was nothing telling her to leave.

So she didn't.

She stepped forward and looked up at her best friend, who was breathing softly and her eyes were flickering with.. something.

"I.. I need to tell you something important." she said simply, and Brittany blinked, her mouth opening to say something, but Anna held up a hand to stop her.

"Just let me say this because God knows when I'll get the courage to do it again."

The brunette closed her eyes for a moment, as if plucking up the final remnants of courage. She sucked in a breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out slowly and finally opening her eyes. Her eyes locked on to Brittany's clear blue ones, that were burning a hole into her own. She opened her mouth, her fingers tapping on her thigh as she looked into Britt's eyes.

The blonde stayed silent, holding her breath long enough to breathe out a loud sigh when Anna finally whispered;

"I gotta go to New York tomorrow."

Brittany blinked. Then she gulped. Then she sighed. She closed her eyes for a split second, and as she did, Anna surged forward and then Britt had soft, beer flavored lips kissing her roughly as her back hit the cubicle door.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so mean, I know. I'm sorry. No I'm not.**

**I have an important announcement!**

**If you're waiting for the third installment of I could be the one and When I look at you, then keep reading! (Also SPOILER ALERT, so if you haven't read either of these and you WANT to read them, then I suggest you don't read this next bit.)**

**I'm giving you chance to stop reading.**

**Have you stopped reading?**

**Why are you still reading?**

**Have you read these two stories?**

**No?**

**STOP READING THEN.**

**You have?**

**Carry on then.**

**Okay, SO I won't be starting number 3 yet BUT I need your help! I've had a few different requests about what the third one should be about. So there's three different things to pick from.**

**1) Beca and Chloe's life building up to their marriage (so BEFORE the accident.) which will include having to be in a long distance type relationship for two months as well.**

**2) Beca and Chloe's life literally straight AFTER the accident. It will be all about Chloe and Beca building their relationship over again, and Beca gradually getting some of her memory back.**

**OR**

**3) Beca and Chloe's life when they have children, so we get to see these two attempting to be good parents.**

**Also, only ONE of these will be slightly angsty. But I'm evil and I'm not gonna tell you which one.**

**So yeah, if you could choose one and like, leave a review or leave me an ask on tumblr or a pm on here, then that'd be super awesome. I honestly don't mind what you all choose, seeing as I just want to see which one everyone would prefer. I write for you guys, not me. I just need feedback haha. So yeah, thanks everybody!**

**BYEEEEE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: M-rated chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Their hands both scrambled for the door handle and they stumbled in the cubicle together, pulling and groping at their clothes as their lips stayed connected. They tripped over each other's feet on their way in and Britt giggled against Anna's mouth as they righted themselves. _**She giggled**_, Anna tells herself. _**That's a good sign, right?**_

As soon as the door had slammed behind them, Anna was pushing Britt up against it. And the blonde let it happen, her back slamming against the door as she kissed the smaller woman, tasting whiskey and vodka and something bitter on her tongue. It was the flavor of intoxication and sex, and truthfully, the blonde didn't know if she'd ever get enough. Anna moaned into Brittany's mouth, all vibration, the sound of it lost in the sweltering air. She curled her fingers around Snow's jaw and kissed her with so much passion that honestly, Brittany could've cried.

With a gasp from both of them, their lips parted, and Anna, not wasting any time, pulled the blonde's dress down at the front, revealing her beautiful perky breasts. She attached her mouth to her nipple straight away, thanking God that Brittany wasn't wearing a bra.

The blonde's hands ran through Anna's hair, and if it was any other time, Anna would complain that she was messing her hair up. But right now, all she could focus on was the sounds that were coming out of Brittany's mouth. Without warning, Anna detached her mouth from the blonde's - now very hard - nipple, and turned her around.

The blonde frowned for a moment, before she felt Anna's hands pull her dress up so it bunched around her hips. Brittany rested her cheek against the door, her hands also resting above her against the door, and let out a small whimper when she felt the brunette's breath against the back of her neck.

Anna's hands were shaky as they quickly pulled Britt's underwear down, not even giving the blonde a chance to do or say anything, before she ran two fingers up her soaking wet cunt.

"Shit.. Anna." Brittany breathed out, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried her hardest to stay standing. But with Anna's front pressed against her back, panting in her ear, along with what her fingers were doing; it proved to be quite difficult.

Anna's other unoccupied hand slid around to rest on Britt's stomach, and the blonde let out another slightly louder moan when Anna hit a particularly sensitive spot. Her fingers were moving in tight circles, occasionally slowing down before spreading back up again, never giving Brittany enough time to get used to the feeling.

Truthfully, Anna absolutely loved the sounds coming from Snow's mouth, knowing that she was the cause of them. She was panting, moaning, whimpering; all the above, and Anna was **_loving_** it.

Both of their eyes widened as they heard the restroom door open, and Anna instinctively slowed her ministrations down. That was until she heard a whimper of protest come from Brittany.

"Don't stop." the blonde whispered through clenched teeth, and Anna just nodded against the back of her neck before placing a soft kiss there, and then going back to what she was previously doing. She could already feel the blonde's walls clenching around her fingers as the blonde widened her stance. Her legs were shaking now, and she just thanked God that Anna was able to hold her upright, or else she'd be on the floor right now.

"Good?" Anna asked, needing to make sure that she was doing okay, seeing as Brittany stopped making noise a few moments ago. The blonde just nodded though, with her eyes squeezed shut. The people who previously came in were now long forgotten about, as the two just focused on each other.

"Fuck -" Brittany breathed out, bringing a hand up to her mouth to stifle the scream she wanted to let out so badly. Anna's fingers pushed into her, deeper, curling inside and twisting before pulling out and repeating it.

The blonde could feel the bass from the club warring with her heartbeat, all through her body. Heart and brain and cunt all beating out a rhythm of need and want, as Anna's pace quickened. With every intention of making Brittany lose her fucking mind. The blonde opened her mouth to say something, to tell Anna to hurry up, or to just.. fuck her. But the brunette bit at her earlobe, and all that came out was a strangled little cry.

And she thought it was kinda pathetic how Anna could do this to her. Turn her into a writhing mess with just a few touches. Within just a few minutes.

Anna huffed against Brittany's neck in between kisses, the hand she had on the blonde's stomach suddenly curling, dragging her short nails over her hot skin. Brittany choked back a scream, her hands slamming against the wall as she came. It was fast and brutal, tearing out of her and almost bringing tears to her eyes it was so good.

Anna helped her come down from her high by pressing soft, loving kisses on the back of her neck while slowly still stroking her cunt. The blonde was twitching, small whimpers escaping her throat until she reached a hand behind her and pushed Anna back, whispering "Jesus Christ, no more."

Snow turned around, resting the back of her head against the cubicle door with a drunk smile on her face and her eyes closed. And Anna couldn't help but smile a little as she took in her appearance. Her hair was sticking up on one side from where the side of her head had been resting against the door. Her underwear were still around her ankles, and her dress was still bunched up around her waist.

The brunette took a step forward, bending down to pull the blonde's underwear up. She sorted her dress out as well, making her look at least half-presentable. And Brittany finally opened her eyes when Anna stepped back as much as she could.

"I'm sorry." was all Anna could say, although she had a smile on her face. The blonde just snorted a laugh, though. Followed by a sigh, and then another snort. Then she giggled, and Anna couldn't help but laugh at the beautiful sound.

"I'm not." Brittany said with a shake of her head, stepping forward and pulling Anna close to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she hugged her, and Anna's arms slid around her waist.

"Are you scared?" Anna asked, and Brittany nodded, as much as she could due to her head being buried in Anna's neck.

"Are you?"

"The truth?"

The blonde nodded again, letting out a sigh, which made the brunette shiver. Anna didn't say anything though. She just closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Brittany's shoulder.

The blonde pulled back hesitantly, but still keeping their bodies close.

"Are you?" she repeated. Anna sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"No."

"You're not?" Brittany frowned, thinking that Anna would be absolutely terrified. Sincerity wasn't exactly the brunette' strong point, but still.. Britt thought that she would at least be a little bit worried about where they would go from here.

"I thought I was. But.. No. I'm not. I'm really not."

"I'm terrified."

"Don't be."

The blonde smiled, closing her eyes as Anna leaned in closer to her. Their noses brushed together, and Anna opened her mouth as she closed the last of the distance between them.

This kiss was softer, more passionate, less aggressive. Their bodies pressed flush against each other. And they thought that yeah, it was a pretty weird situation. They were now kissing, right after Anna had fucked Brittany against the door. They were drunk out of their minds, and who knows if they'd remember this in the morning? But that didn't matter.

They could talk tomorrow. When they were sober. All they could do right now, was savor in the moment of being with each other. Because Anna was going to New York tomorrow, and she wouldn't get to see Brittany for a couple of days. So really, they only had tonight to be with each other before they're thrown back into work.

Nobody noticed them ditching their friends and rushing back to their hotel room. Nobody noticed how they kissed each other until their lips were sore, and their brains had turned to mush. They touched each other until their bodies were sparking with pleasure. They made love for hours on end, until they eventually fell asleep tangled up in each other, feeling like there was absolutely nothing in the world that could make them happier than they were right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated anything in a couple of days. Life is pretty hectic right now and I have so much stuff to do. I'm trying my hardest to keep going though. Thanks for all your patience, and a big thank you to everyone who's left a review. I can't believe this has over a hundred reviews already. It's crazy. I hope you all like this chapter anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Anna's eyes were heavy as they blinked open. A yawn escaped her mouth and she looked to the side, seeing her phone sitting on the bedside table. She breathed out a content sigh, noticing the extra weight on her left-hand side. Before she knew it, a small smile had formed on her face, and she slyly turned her head to place a kiss on Brittany's head before reaching over to pick her phone up.

The screen turned on as she pressed the lock button, showing up her lock screen that happened to be a picture of her and Brittany that they had taken yesterday. She looked at the top to see the time, sighing when it read 11:37am, thinking that she would have to get up and ready soon to go to the airport.

The sun shone brightly through the curtains, giving the room an added glow. Brittany's blonde hair was sprawled out on her chest, and her arm was draped across her stomach. She could feel the woman's breath against her chest, and her grip tightened for a minute at the realization.

The realization that Brittany came home with _her_ last night. Not the guy she met at the bar. Not Tyler. Not any other man. Not any other celebrity at the party last night. _Her._ Anna Kendrick.

"Your heart is beating really fast." Brittany whispered into her chest, and Anna jumped slightly.

"Sorry." she answered in a small, nervous tone, and the blonde turned her head to look up at Anna. She had a smile on her face. Her hair was messy from where she had been laid, and of course, from last night's events. Her face was free of makeup, and her eyes were still tired from sleep.

"You okay?" she asked with a small smile, stifling a yawn into Anna's chest.

Anna just blinked though, not trusting her voice at that moment. She looked up at the ceiling, blinking a few times and puffing out a small breath of air. And as she did so, Brittany sat up, holding the bed cover over her chest area as much as she could with a worried look on her face.

"You.. you regret last night, don't you?"

"What-no!" Anna spat out immediately, sitting up to be level with Britt. "I don't regret it at all, I.. Honestly. Last night was.. It was incredible."

There was a short silence as Brittany stared down at the bed sheets, and Anna stared at Brittany.

"It really was." The blonde said eventually, looking down at the bed cover as she ran her hands along it nervously. She smiled when she felt Anna's hand slide over hers.

The brunette stared at Brittany's hand as she ran her fingers across her knuckles. They were soft, and she absolutely loved running her hands over every part of them. Her fingertips danced over her wrist, running over the blonde's small ladybug tattoo. She found herself unconsciously smiling at the memory of when her and Brittany were filming Pitch Perfect, and they both bonded over having bug tattoos. (Of course Anna's was a fake one, but still.. it was a good moment.)

Brittany tensed when she felt Anna's fingers glide over an old scar on her wrist. Of course, they were years old, and most of them had disappeared completely, but there were still the odd one that stood out. It made the blonde feel sick. It reminded her of her past. Of how weak she was. It's been years, and she's learned to accept it. But she still feels disappointed every time she's reminded of that time in her life. Except, with Anna's fingers brushing over the short lines, she couldn't help but feel better about them. Better that she had got over that bump in the road, and here she is now, with her best friend stroking over her old scars and making her feel.. beautiful.

Britt opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped suddenly, mouth forming an 'o' shape when Anna lifted her wrist up to her mouth. She kept her eyes glued on the brunette's face as Anna placed a kiss on the faint scar, and then another one right next to her bug tattoo, and a few more around her wrist. She then lowered the blonde's hand, setting them on the bed once again as she carried on running her fingers over her hand, wrist and arm.

"What.." the blonde cleared her throat, voice hoarse from not speaking. "What made you do that?"

Anna's eyes flickered upwards to look at Brittany, and the blonde could see something in them. She didn't know what it was; but there was something there.

The brunette's eyes were locked onto hers as she spoke.

"Because.. I know that you're afraid. I know that you're scared about what could happen. You're self-conscious. About things that you shouldn't be self-conscious about, Brittany. You're beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. I.. I wish you could see yourself from my point of view. You're.. you're really something special."

The blonde smiled, watching as Anna lifted her hand up once again and held it against her chest. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she felt the warmth of Anna's bare skin under her fingertips. The brunette's heart was beating rapidly, and she only just noticed that her breath seemed uneven as well.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" Snow whispered between their close proximity, her lips glancing down at Anna's. The brunette's heart only seemed to beat faster at the question, and she shifted in the bed so she was a little closer to the blonde. Their bare legs were touching now, and Anna's eyes flickered to Britt's once again before looking back up into her eyes.

"Because I'm scared." she managed to breathe out in a shaky voice, and Britt's eyebrows knitted together.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because.." she paused, closing her eyes for a second before they opened up again, showing nothing but pure love in them.

"Because I love you."

No matter how many times Brittany opened her mouth to speak, no words seemed to fall out of them. Only a small squeak, before she decided that she should keep her mouth shut. They both sat in silence for what seemed like hours. It was only about four minutes, but it still felt like forever.

Brittany found herself looking down at her hand as Anna pulled her hand away, and she automatically felt an empty feeling without the brunette's hand holding hers. She sucked in a breath, her eyes blinking a few times before she looked up at Anna.

The brunette had a rejected look on her face, and she wasn't making eye contact. Her lips were set in a straight line, showing no emotion on them. And her eyes looked.. far away. Distant. She was hugging the bed cover to her body, and Brittany could see the goosebumps on her shoulders.

"Please.." Anna whispered, her voice sounding so small and vulnerable as she stared at the white sheet. "Say something."

"How long?"

"Since London."

"London?"

"Yeah."

Brittany opened her mouth but once again, nothing came out. Anna felt like she was dying with the silence. It wasn't awkward per say, but it was absolutely deafening. It was making her more and more anxious. It was making her think that she had made a bad decision in telling Brittany how she felt. How she feels.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her throat was dry.

"Brittany, p-"

She fell backwards on the pillow with a oomph as Brittany's naked body pressed against hers. And the blonde's lips claimed her own in a matter of seconds. Milliseconds, even.

Their bodies fit together perfectly as they transferred all the feelings they had into that one kiss. It was soft and slow, different to the other times that they have kissed. And then the thought dawned on them. This was the first time they had kissed while they were sober.

And it just felt even better than all the other times.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I have no laptop at the moment so all this was done on my phone. (So I apologize if there are any mistakes.) But yeah, I'm super busy right now, and it's really hard to keep up with everything. I promise I'll try my hardest to finish this story before the end of the month though. There will be a few chapters left of this so this isn't the end yet. Hope you enjoy this anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Anna and Britt were both standing side by side in the airport. Anna's flight was due to set off in just under a half hour. Alex, Justin and JT had gone to buy some coffee while Kelley and Natalia had gone to the restroom, leaving Anna and Brittany on their own for the time being.

After making love once again this morning, Anna's manager had called her to tell her that she had managed to book a 5pm flight to New York, giving Anna only 2 hours to get ready. And due to the brunette rushing about to get all her stuff packed up, and having to shower and put on some clothes, they didn't have any time to talk about what happened.

She had called Alex this morning and told him that she had to leave to New York, and he had proceeded to tell her that he wanted to see her off at the airport. That then escalated in the others joining them. Even though the others were flying back to LA tomorrow, they still wanted to all go to the airport together to say goodbye to her.

So as they stood there, awkwardly waiting for the other's to come back, well.. Anna just couldn't take it.

"I meant what I said, you know." She said as she looked up at Brittany, who had an unreadable expression on her face. She could sense the turmoil already. "I meant everything."

"I know."

"I really do love you, Brittany."

"I know."

The blonde finally looked down at Anna, to see her already staring at her. She gave her a small smile, and all she wanted to do was lean down and kiss her; she looked so vulnerable. But of course, doing that would just attract the paparazzi, and no doubt the pictures would be on JustJared or TMZ in less than a few hours. So instead she just transferred all she could in her smile, and thank God Anna could read her like a book.

Because Anna smiled back, and Brittany brushed her fingers across the back of Anna's hand. It was a vague yet painful action. They both were dying inside from not being able to touch each other. But the small touches of adoration would have to do for now.

Anna wasn't expecting Brittany to say it back to her. In fact, she'd be pretty surprised if she did say it back. She knows that Brittany doesn't trust easily. And she knows that Brittany and Tyler broke up quite recently. Of course Brittany doesn't want to be dishing the L word out as easily as she is, but honestly, she can't help it. Because she does love Brittany. She loves Brittany more than anything in the world, and all she wants to do right now is touch her, to hold her, love her like she deserves it.

The two hadn't told the others what had happened between them. They didn't want things to get weird. And plus, they weren't exactly sure what they were right now anyway. They hadn't had time to talk about it. So they had to just keep quiet until Anna arrived back in LA after her movie screening in New York.

Their hands brushed against each others again, trying to stay close to each other but still keeping a respectable distance in case anybody saw them and got suspicious.

"When will you be back from New York?" Brittany asked quietly, adjusting her black hat before crossing her arms. Anna looked up at her, any excuse to be able to look at Brittany was valid. The blonde looked absolutely gorgeous, like always.

"I'll be there for two days. I have the screening for The Last Five Years, then the day after I have a pre-Oscar party with Aubrey."

"And then you'll be coming back to L.A?"

"Yeah, I'll be presenting at the Independent Spirit Awards, then it'll be the Oscars."

"Wow. Busy week."

"I know." she laughed nervously. She was really lucky to have been asked to present at these shows and make all these appearances, but truthfully, it was tiring as hell. She'd much rather stay at home, preferably with Brittany, and watch movies. But being Anna Kendrick; that was just too easy right now. Her career was skyrocketing right in front of her eyes. And sure it was overwhelming, but she can admit that she's pretty proud of herself.

The others all came back before the couple could carry on talking, and before they all knew it, it was time for Anna to board the plane. Brittany didn't like how the others were all taking their time with Anna, leaving her to have the least time to say goodbye to her. And yeah, she was only gonna be gone for two days. They've gone months without seeing her before, but somehow this time was different. It was as if this weekend had changed things. Changed everything. Solidified things between them. And right now, she doesn't want to say goodbye to her.

She gave the brunette a tight hug, thankful that the others had kept their respectable distances so that they couldn't hear what she whispered in Anna's ear.

"I'll be waiting." she said in a hushed tone, "Can I pick you up from LAX?"

She pulled back slightly, smiling when Anna nodded at her.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Come on, I'll be gone for two days." the brunette smirked, but Brittany knew that she was hiding something. She knew that she was gonna miss her too. And once again, it took all she had in her not to kiss Anna. Luckily though, the tanner called that it was the last boarding call to New York, and Anna had reluctantly pulled away from her.

The brunette picked her bag up, slowly backing away from the group and and waving goodbye once more before following her escort to the gate.

* * *

After landing in New York, Anna immediately got her suitcase and was out of the airport quickly, not wanting to dawdle. She took a cab to her hotel and checked in as quickly as she could. It was only just past 6pm, but she was exhausted. Especially from all the lovemaking with Brittany the previous night and this morning.

With a tired puff of air, she slipped her key card into it's slot and opened the door, kicking it open and pulling her suitcase into the room. It was a stylish room, and it looked like it was pretty expensive. She'd be sure to thank her manager for that later. She pulled her boots off, dropping them on the floor beside her.

She was ready to just collapse in bed, but then she saw a white bag sitting on the table beside her bed. With raised eyebrows, she walked over to it and picked the bag up, smiling when she saw it read 'Magnolia Bakery' on it. She knew what they were straight away, and who they were from.

"God, Georgia." she smiled to herself, remembering how her and Georgia had visited Magnolia Bakery a few times when they were shooting The Last Five Years.

She pulled the box out, seeing that a tiny envelope was sitting on top of it reading 'AK47'. That was odd, though. Georgia always called her 'Kendrick', not 'AK47'.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a white piece of card, gasping when she read what it said.

_**I love you too.**_  
_**Brit x **_

She couldn't have wiped the huge smile off of her face if she tried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Anna looked around her, politely smiling at the people scattered around the room. Her co-star Jeremy Jordan was standing beside her, holding a drink as he spoke to someone that Anna had never seen before in her life. Georgia, Jason and Richard were at the food table looking at the cupcakes, and Anna found herself smiling at them picking out their favourites. They were from Magnolia Bakery. Like the cupcakes Brittany had bought her. (Hers were better. Obviously.)

She had just finished watching the final cut of The Last Five Years, and she was now at the after-party. She hardly recognized everyone stood around her. Most of them were fans of her, and had asked for pictures and autographs, and she could admit that they were very nice, flattering people. However, her mind was sort of somewhere else at the moment. There were other places she wanted to be on a Monday afternoon. Like with Brittany Snow, for example.

After seeing the note that Brittany left with the box of cupcakes - her favourite ones too, - she posted a photo of them to Instagram. (And it was inevitable that people would presume they were from Brittany. I mean.. the 'Sendrick' fans are crazy. Crazy but cool.) Immediately after that, Georgia called her and asked her to meet up so they could see each other before the screening tomorrow. So she had to hurry up and get ready to go meet Georgia, which then gave her no time to call Brittany. Then, because Georgia had managed to get her drunk, even though Anna tried her best to turn down any drinks. - (But come on, this is Anna Kendrick. When can Anna Kendrick ever turn down a drink?) - She crashed in Georgia and Jason's hotel room, seeing as she couldn't even remember where she was staying. She was planning on calling Brittany when she woke up, just before the premiere, but her phone died. Go figure.

Basically, long story short, she hasn't spoken to Brittany since she left for the plane yesterday. And she doesn't know why, but it's absolutely killing her. And now, as she stands nursing a drink as she listens to someone drone on about how they loved her in Pitch Perfect, and how they've been a fan since Twilight; she just can't wait to get back to her hotel room to talk to her girlfr- Brittany. To talk to her Brittany.

"Kendrick, I want you to meet someone!"

Anna turned around, not even given the chance to answer to whoever called her before someone was dragging her through the throng of people, almost spilling her drink all over the place.

The day and night went on, Anna being introduced to several people. Doing a few interviews. Getting complimented on the movie and her singing voice. Talking to fans. Posing for pictures with Jeremy. Eating. (Of course. Eating.) Drinking; probably too much that is necessary for a film screening, but she kinda needed it to get through the day. And finally, it was time for her to go back to the hotel.

She arrived back at the hotel at 10:30pm, having turned down the after after party. (Yeah, that's a thing apparently. It confused her too.) And she immediately plugged her phone in, waiting patiently for it to come on.

"Come on you stupid thing." she muttered, sighing in relief when it finally came on. Immediately, a swarm of Twitter and Instagram notifications came through, and several texts. One from Alex asking her if she landed okay, and another from Alex asking her when she's back. She didn't reply though, instead she went straight back to her messages to see that most of the texts were from Brittany.

**Yesterday at 6:09pm: Miss you already xo**  
**Yesterday at 6:53pm: Call me when you land in NY?x**  
**Yesterday at 8:32pm: You're probably sleeping now, seeing as you're 3 hours ahead. But call me tomorrow? Miss you x**  
**Today at 9:17am: Good Morning. Call me when you can.**  
**Today at 12:22pm: Everything ok? Tried calling twice. Wanted to wish u good luck for the screening. I'm sure it's great x**  
**Today at 2:29pm: Hope you're ok. Just landed in L.A. Miss u x**  
**Today at 5:22pm: Are you mad at me?**

And the most recent one simply said; **sorry for blowing up your phone. have a good night.**

The brunette let out a frustrated groan, quickly going to her call log and dialling Brittany's number. She nervously pulled at her hair. The blonde picked up on the third ring.

_**"Hey."**_

"Hi, I am SO sorry." the brunette rushed out straight away. "I literally haven't had any time to talk since I landed. Georgia wanted to hang out and so I crashed at hers. My phone died, and I just.. y'know-I've literally just turned my phone on. I'm so sorry."

_**"Anna, it's fine."**_ Brittany said down the phone with a soft laugh, and Anna could tell that she was telling the truth. She wanted to make sure though, just in case.

"Are you sure? I really am sorry I-"

_**"-Honestly baby, it's cool. I just got worried, that's all."**_

"You're not mad at me?" Anna asked, trying her hardest not to swoon when Brittany called her 'baby'.

_**"Well, I guess I'm kinda mad at you for leaving me with those goons. They wouldn't stop asking me what was going on with us. Apparently we were acting shady."**_

"Did you tell them?"

_**"No, I figured that if we wanted to tell them then we'd do it together. When the time is right."**_

Anna laid down on her hotel bed, sighing as she looked at the ceiling. "Brittany?" she said, ready to ask the question that's been bugging her since Saturday night.

_**"Yeah?"**_

"Um-what.. what are we?"

There was a long pause, and Anna found herself immediately regretting the question. But.. Brittany told her she loved her didn't she? What was she worried about?

**_"We're.."_** the blonde paused, and Anna could hear the rustling of the bed sheets, signalling that Brittany was either getting in or out of bed. **_"We're having fun. We're.."_**

"I don't just want that Brittany. You know I don't."

_**"I know. I know, Anna." **_the blonde said quietly, and Anna took a deep breath, blinking at the ceiling a few times before sitting up and playing with the hem of her dress.

"I want.. I.. you. I just want you, Britt. I want everything with you. God, I'm sounding so queer right now but.."

_**"-No, please. Tell me."**_

"I want what we had yesterday morning. But.. I want that everyday. I want to take care of you, and I know that you're completely capable of taking care of yourself because like.. you're not a child or anything. But I want.. I want to be the one who you count on everyday to make you smile because God damn it, Britt, your smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Not only that, but I.. God, I don't know. I want to go places with you. I'm not good at this shit, I can admit that. Most of the time I'm just a sarcastic ass who cares too much about what people think of me. But I'm-I'm the type of person who will give you all my heart. And you have it, Brittany. I want to force you to see what I see. Because.. what we have is undeniable. It's.. it's not perfect but God it's _so_ right."

The brunette let out a breath, holding in another one for what felt like hours before Brittany replied.

_**"You really mean that?"**_

She shook her head incredulously with a soft laugh.

"I do. Every God damn word."

_**"You.. I.. You're-"**_

"-I'm so in love with you Brittany."

She could hear the blonde's breath hitch down the phone, and she brought a hand up to nervously bite at her nails, despite the fact that she had just had them done that morning by Georgia's stylist. She waited for exactly one minute and twelve seconds - not that she was counting or anything - until she heard Brittany's voice speak quietly into the phone.

**_"I love you fucker."_**

She laughed; a full on belly laugh that broke the intimate setting that they were in. She threw her body back down on the bed and her head hit the pillow, not even trying to get rid of the huge grin on her face. She felt like a little school girl, with the way she had just giggled. Her insides were going crazy at hearing Brittany tell her that she loved her, and honestly it was one of the best things that she had ever heard.

"I love you asshole."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Anna fumbled with her phone when she heard it ringing, trying not to drop it as she walked through the airport. She had been through security already, and she was going to meet Brittany. Her excitement only progressed when she saw that it was Brittany calling her. She slid her thumb across the screen, answering the call with a "hey."

_**"Hi!"**_ Brittany's voice chimed through the phone, and she couldn't help the smile at the woman's voice. In fact, she was pretty sure her cheeks were gonna split from how wide her smile was. (It was kinda really fucking cheesy if she thought about it.)

_**"Where are you?"**_

"I'm just making my way past Border Grill, are you here?"

_**"Yeah, I'm outside."**_

The brunette bit her lip as she followed her escort through the throngs of people, and past the paparazzi. She wanted so badly to tell Britt that she couldn't wait to see her, or even better; that she loved her. But she knew that the paps were filming and if they caught what she said, and just before she met Brittany, they'd put two and two together and she'd be outed by the morning.

"I'll be five minutes." she said instead, and she knew that Brittany understood that she couldn't talk anymore.

_**"See you then."**_ she blonde replied with a smile, even though Anna couldn't see it. She could feel it though.

The blonde crossed her arms as she kept her head up and her eyes out for Anna. She was standing next to a black Mazda, and the driver was sitting inside. She thought it'd be pretty suspicious that she was picking Anna up from the aiport, but then she thought that no, it's no big deal. Friends do that for friends. And if they start presuming things? Oh well.

Another six minutes later, Brittany's face lit up when she saw Anna walking towards her. She was dragging her suitcase behind her with her handbag in her hand, and by the look on her face, she had seen Britt. (Because God, Britt hadn't ever seen her smile so big.) There were four or five paparazzi following Anna, their cameras aimed at her while they asked questions. The brunette just ignored them though, eventually reaching Brittany with a smile plastered on her face.

The two wordlessly got into the car, not wanting to say or do anything that would trigger the paps. (Seriously, they could make a story out of _anything_.)

Actually, it wasn't until the two of them actually arrived at Brittany's house, did they even speak. Of course, the ride home was filled with loving side glances and small, intimate touches. Just the odd brush of their fingers, or their thighs pressing against each other. They would look at each other and smile, wanting so badly to kiss each other.

It was absolute agony for them not being able to.

After thanking Brittany's driver though, they both made their way up to Britt's house, Anna dragging her suitcase along behind her once again. They were originally gonna go to Anna's house, but Alex was at home, and they'd rather not have him suspect anything. The good thing about going back to Brittany's, was that Kelley was staying at Adam's for a few days until the Vanity Fair party, so they could be alone for a few days.

Anna had invited Kelley and Britt to the Vanity Fair party, along with her friend Aubrey Plaza. Brittany couldn't go though, as it was the last day and night of filming 'An American Education' before she had to go to Michigan to film 'Dial a Prayer' in a week. But Anna had asked her if she wanted to go to the Oscars with her, and Brittany had said yes straight away, obviously. Today was Tuesday, and the Oscars were on Sunday. That'd give them two days after the Independent Spirit Awards to spend time together, and then they had all day on Monday too.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Britt asked as she walked into her kitchen, but squealed in surprise when she felt hands on her hips spinning her around. She came face to face with Anna, immediately resting her hands on the brunette's shoulders. It always surprised her how short the brunette actually was. But not only was she short, she was petite. Her body was tiny, and sometimes Brittany wondered if she'd break if something happened to her.

Before she could even say anything, Anna was leaning in, and the blonde only had a few milliseconds to compose herself before the brunette's lips pressed against hers. She smiled into the kiss, remembering how good they felt. Anna pushed Brittany back gently, until they reached the sofa. Instantly, Britt sat down, and Anna moved on top of her to straddle her waist. Her hands were cupping the blonde's cheeks, and Brittany's were resting on her waist. The kiss was soft and gentle, and it wasn't leading anywhere.

Not until Brittany's tongue stroked across Anna's bottom lip and her hands ran under the brunette's shirt, making Anna jump.

"Jesus, your hands are cold." She whispered as she pulled back slightly, her eyes still closed as she rested her forehead against Brittany's. The blonde let out a nervous laugh as she finally opened her eyes.

"I think.." she swallowed, taking a deep breath as she stroked Anna's hips. "I think we should talk about.. you know.."

"Yeah." Anna nodded, not even thinking before leaning in and kissing the blonde again. It was only meant to be a chaste kiss, but Brittany immediately deepened it once again, running her hands up Anna's shirt again. This time, Anna didn't flinch. Even when she felt the blonde's cold hands run up her back, and then gently scratch her nails down again.

She didn't stop Brittany either when the blonde pushed her shirt up her back, momentarily breaking their lips apart as she pulled it off. And the brunette shivered as she felt the cold air of the house hit her pale skin, but Brittany's hands immediately stroked up and down, them being much more warmer now.

"We should.. talk.." Anna mumbled in between kisses, but let out a soft, almost inaudible squeaking sound as Brittany's hands found themselves undoing the button on her jeans, her knuckles brushing over her.

"You okay there?" Brittany asked with a smirk, slipping her hand in Anna's jeans, and the brunette bit down on Britt's lip, holding back a moan. She breathed out a sigh when she felt the blonde's fingers stroke her, slowly but surely.

"Shit." she whispered, already feeling herself giving herself up entirely to Brittany. She opened her eyes when she felt Brittany's unoccupied hand cup her cheek, and she was almost locked into place. The blonde's eyes drew her in and she couldn't for the life of her look away. Another quiet moan escaped when she felt Brittany's fingers rubbing tight circles on her, and her hips bucked unceremoniously. She kept her eyes open, her forehead resting against the blonde's, as her hands braced themselves on Brittany's shoulders.

She was whimpering and moaning, breathing out heavy breaths of air and rocking herself on Brittany's fingers, until she drew herself closer and closer. The blonde kissed Anna again, each time more passionate than the other as they transferred each pent up emotion from the past few days. Their bodies pressed against each other as Brittany pleasured Anna as much as she could. She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach at the sounds the smaller woman was making. At the fact that her eyes were now shut tightly, her eyebrows furrowed as her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Fuck.. Britt." she breathed out as her hips bucked once again, riding Brittany's fingers with soft moans until she felt her orgasm close in on her. She let out a louder moan as she came, her hands gripping the blonde's shoulders that little bit tighter and not letting go until she fully rode her high.

Her breathing was heavy and her chest was heaving as she dropped her head down onto Brittany's shoulder, moving her shirt to the side and placing soft kisses there.

"You think we should talk now?" Britt asked with a smirk, smiling at Anna when she pulled back slightly. The brunette shook her head though, leaning in to kiss Britt.

"We can talk.. later. I.. want you." she mumbled in between kisses as she moved off of Brittany. She pushed the blonde down on the sofa, popping open the button on her jeans expertly. She hovered over the blonde, slipping her hand in past her underwear and smiled when she found that she was already wet. She leaned in, pressing her lips to the blondes and swallowing the moan that Britt wanted to let out so badly when Anna's fingers set a slow pace.

"I love you." she said in a hushed whisper as she pulled back to look into Brittany's eyes, smiling brightly when the blonde whispered it back.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the inevitable talk that we've been waiting for. It'll be kinda angsty too. Can't have a story without angst though, right? I also wanna thank you for all the reviews. You're all amazing ego-boosters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Please don't yell at me. I know it's been almost two weeks since I updated but my writer's block is like whoaaaaa recently, and I don't know what's going on. I've been so busy and I also learned how to make gifs so _that's_ been consuming my time (but that's irrelevant..) SO here is chapter 15. I said last chapter that this is going to be angsty but because of reasons, I didn't really want to write angst, so it's only a brief filler chapter. I hope you like it anyway, and I apologise if it doesn't live up to the rest of the fic, but my inspiration has only just come back and this is the best I could do. It will get better though, I promise. I'm gonna stop rambling now so you can actually read it. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Brittany's eyes fluttered open at the sound of pans clanging about. She breathed out a sigh, looking up at the roof as she took a few moments to wake up properly. She turned her head to the side to see that Anna wasn't laid in bed next to her. The two of them had no time to even talk yesterday due to.. other things happening. And it hit Brittany when she threw the sheets off of her, that her and Anna would have to talk today. And that kinda scared her.

She got out of bed and saw a pair of her sweatpants draped on the back of her futon. After putting them on, and finding a tank top in her drawer, she made her way downstairs. She smiled when she heard Anna's soft, alto voice singing from the kitchen, and she saw Billie laid on the chair while the brunette was cooking. Approaching the door, she almost melted when she saw that all Anna was wearing was her yellow hoodie, which was way too big for her, and a pair of underwear. Her hair was down too, and she had no make-up on. She was listening to Beyonce's 'Countdown' and softly singing along to it.

**_Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still fallin'_**  
**_Still the one I need, I will always be with you_**  
**_Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go_**  
**_Say it real loud if you fly_**  
**_If you leave me you out of yo' mind_**

She watched in awe as Anna moved around swiftly while singing to the music. Her voice sounded amazing, despite the fact that she wasn't even trying.

_**My baby is a 10**_  
_**We dressing to the 9**_  
_**He pick me up, we 8**_  
_**Make me feel so lucky 7  
**__**He kiss me in his 6**_  
_**We be making love in 5**_  


Brittany approached the brunette and smiled at her when she turned around.

_**Still the one I do this 4**_  
_**I'm trying to make us-**_

"-Oh hey you! I made you a breakfast burrito." she said as she turned back around to pick the plate up while Brittany walked towards her with a frown. "I think there's coffee in the coffee machine thingy, and uh, you had no pancakes so- hey, are you okay?"

The blonde wrapped her arms around Anna's small body and buried her head in her neck, and immediately the brunette put the plate back down and wrapped her arms around Britt's shoulders.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." the blonde whispered as she placed a kiss on the brunette's neck. "I just love you."

Anna closed her eyes and breathed in, her grip momentarily tightening around the blonde, and a huge smile spread on her face. She would never get used to hearing Brittany say those words.

"I love you too."

The blonde pulled back from Anna, but kept her arms wrapped around her waist. A smile formed on her face when she saw that Anna was looking at her lips, and she leaned in immediately. And yeah, she hadn't brushed her teeth and she probably had bad morning breath, but in that moment; she couldn't care less.

The kiss was only soft and chaste, but it still managed to make Anna smile like a smitten little school girl. (Which wasn't particularly hard when it came to being around Brittany. She's smitten by basically everything that the blonde does or says.)

They pulled away from each other, Anna placing a kiss on Brittany's nose before turning back around while Britt retrieved a glass from the cupboard. She filled it with water and took a sip.

"Ugh. I don't wanna go to work today." Brittany said in a whiny tone, dragging her feet over to the table where she then sat down and leaned her arm on it, resting her head in her hand.

"I don't particularly want to do the Independent Spirit Awards either but.. has to be done."

"Who are you presenting with?"

"Fred Armisen. God, I have such a talent crush on that man. He can do just about anything."

Anna walked over to Brittany and put her breakfast in front of her on the table. The blonde was about to start eating but before she could, Anna sat down on her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You okay?" the blonde asked as she looked up at Anna, smiling contently when the brunette placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm great. I just.. think we, uh.. need to talk about.. you know, us."

The blonde's face turned neutral at the sudden change of topic, and she wrapped her arms around Anna's waist as the brunette got comfy in her lap.

"I think that.. um.." she paused, playing with the hair on the back of Brittany's neck, looking down at the floor. She sucked in a breath, thinking about what to say next. "I love you. I.. I have done for like, a long time, actually. I think that.. Um. God, I suck at this. I think-"

"-I don't wanna hide this, Anna."

The brunette looked up, immediately seeing nothing but pure honestly in Brittany's eyes. Honesty and love.

"You don't?"

The blonde shook her head.

"I love you and you love me. That.. that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah, but.."

"But what? Do you love me?"

"Of course. You know I love you." the brunette answered without hesitation, her hand caressing the back of Brittany's neck, and she felt the blonde shudder.

"Then we can just see where things go from here. We don't have to publicly announce it, but we don't have to keep it a secret either. I want to be able to hold your hand in public, because.. I kinda really like your hands. They're really soft." the brunette laughed at this, causing the blonde to smile. "If the paparazzi get pictures of us, so what? They can presume whatever they want to. I love you Anna, and besides, everyone kinda wants us to be together anyway."

Anna laughed again as she looked at the floor, biting her lip nervously, which didn't go unnoticed by Brittany. The blonde put her hand on the brunette's chin, lifting it up so she could look her in the eye.

"I only want that if you do though. I don't want to force you into anything."

"No, no." Anna shook her head. "That's not- I wasn't.. I just wondered.."

Britt gave her a reassuring smile, her hand unconsciously stroking her hip.

"Does this mean you wanna be my girlfriend?"

The blonde laughed - (And honestly, Anna would have melted if it wasn't for Brittany holding her up right.) - She nodded her head, her fingers tapping Anna's hips.

"I'd love that."

"Yeah?"

Brittany smiled, nodding her head as she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Anna. The kiss was soft and gentle, and they both had huge smiles on their faces when they pulled away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Awards season sucks."

Brittany turned around, letting out a soft laugh when she saw that Anna had a grimace on her face as she held her Oscar dress out in front of her. She was clad in only her underwear, and she looked to be a bit pissed off at the dress she was holding.

The blonde finished putting in her earring, taking another look over herself in Anna's bedroom mirror, before walking over to Anna and approaching her from behind.

"What's wrong?" she asked as her arms slid around the brunette's waist, and her chin rested on her shoulder. She placed a soft kiss on the side of Anna's neck as the woman let out a huff of agitation.

"I'm in a bit of a predicament."

"Oh you are, are you?" Brittany smirked, tightening her grip on Anna as she swayed them sideways to a song that neither of them could hear. The brunette held her dress in her right hand as her left hand started to stroke Britt's arm; delicately tracing patterns over her wrist.

"Okay, so I tried the dress on with a bra, but you can see my bra straps, and I don't want to look like an idiot at the Oscars with my bra strap showing… But, I don't have a strapless bra so I tried it without my bra on and- my boobs just don't look right." Anna blew out another breath of air as Brittany giggled. "It's not funny, this is serious!"

"I know." Britt laughed again, placing a kiss on Anna's neck before pulling away and turning her around in her arms. "But you have nothing to worry about. Your boobs are… magnificent."

"Seriously?" Anna groaned, closing her eyes in annoyance. "Why can't boobs do the boob thing without having to wear a bra?"

"The boob thing?"

"You know! Stay upright and stuff. You know what I mean."

Brittany grinned as she took the black dress out of Anna's hand and pulled her over to the bed.

"You're kidding me, right?" the blonde asked as she pulled Anna against her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting them on the dip of her back. And Anna's eyebrows knitted together as she placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"What? No, I'm not kidding."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not kidding!"

"You're telling me that you don't think you have great boobs?"

The brunette sighed, closing her eyes for a second before shaking her head and letting out a breathy laugh. "They're not great, but they're not… awful."

"Oh you're fully serious." Brittany nodded with wide eyes. "Anna, it's like your tits told gravity 'fuck you'. They're one of the best things about you."

The brunette burst out laughing, shaking her head with a confused look. "What does that even mean?"

"Your boobs already know how to do the boob thing! Your boobs make everybody else's boobs jealous because they're so amazing. They're-they're... boobalicious!"

"Now that's not even a word. You're just saying that to make me feel better about the fact that my boobs can't do the boob thing."

"Duh."

The brunette smirked, trying to ignore the way Brittany's hands were caressing the bottom of her back before rubbing up and stroking her shoulder blades.

"Anna, you're crazy."

"Brittany, I am not."

"And stubborn."

Anna shook her head again as she rested her forehead against Brittany's chest.

"You know, I'd rather just stay here in your arms. Like, forever. That'd be pretty awesome."

The blonde's smile that adorned her face soon turned into a huge grin as she took in the words that Anna had murmured into her chest. Sure, the brunette wasn't exactly a sincere and heartfelt person, so it always made Britt feel special whenever she would say little things like that. She knew in Anna's tone of voice that she meant it, and that was enough to let the blonde know that she had made the right decision to give their relationship a chance.

"Here." Britt whispered as she slid her hands up Anna's back again. She could feel the brunette shiver and tense underneath her, and she couldn't help but smile when she heard the brunette let out an unsteady breath as she soon relaxed.

She brought her hands up to her bra strap and slowly fiddled with the clip until it unfastened. Anna's breathing was soft, and Snow smiled at the effect she had on her as she ran her hands up the brunette's arms. She pulled the straps off of her shoulders and dragged them down her arms before carelessly dropping it on the floor.

Her hands moved up to rest on Anna's ribs as she looked down at her breasts, and Anna would find this weird and pretty fucking awkward if it wasn't for the fact that she was incredibly turned on right now, despite the fact that Brittany had hardly even touched her.

"Um… Britt." She whispered as her hands toyed with the neckline of Brittany's gold dress. She could feel the blonde's fingers caressing the muscle just under her breasts, and the sensation was driving her crazy. And yeah, they were still getting used to this whole dating thing, and at first it was maybe a little, teeny, tiny bit weird. But right now, all of those thoughts dissipate as they stand here in Anna's bedroom, completely unaware of everything else in the world.

"What are you doing?"

"I think," Brittany whispered, and paused for effect as she pulled Anna's almost fully naked body flush against her, her hands making their way past Anna's breastbone.

"You think…" Anna gulped. "..you think what?"

"I think…" she paused again, before grinning at Anna. "The dress will look better without a bra." She said quickly before pressing a quick kiss to Anna's nose, and pulling away to walk into the bathroom.

"Motherf-…" Anna whispered to herself, shaking her head with a laugh. "You'll be the death of me, Snow!"

"You better hurry!" she heard from the bathroom. "You still need to do your hair and makeup!"

* * *

**_1 hour later.._**

"Hey Kendrick!"

The brunette's eyes widened as she was in the middle of getting her makeup done by her stylist, Sarah. She quickly whipped her head around, and Sarah only just managed to pull the mascara stick away before it smeared a black line on the brunette's face.

"Alex. What are you doing here?"

The man laughed as he kicked his shoes off and put his bag on the island in the kitchen.

"What- am I not welcome in my own home anymore?"

"No, I thought you were staying with the guys tonight."

As soon as she said it, she heard the front door open, and she stretched her head to see Justin and JT walking in with two plastic bags in each hand. They both greeted her with a "Kendrick!" and a "hey Anna!" at the same time, and she nodded at them with a smile.

"Anna, honey, can we finish your makeup now? It took me long enough to do Britt's and you need to be setting off soon."

The brunette turned around to glare at Sarah, motioning for her to say no more, but obviously, Alex had heard her.

"Snow's here? Where is she?"

"She's uh, she's in the bathroom I think."

She watched Justin and JT go and find the blonde, as Alex crossed his arms and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you taking Brittany Snow to the Oscars, Kendrick?"

"I…" Anna paused, shaking her head and puffing out a breath of air. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Like, as in… Brittany is your _date_?"

"Yes. She's my date."

A grin formed on his face as he took a few steps forward. He looked between Sarah and Anna – Sarah who had a knowing smirk on her face, and Anna who was trying not to smile – and said "Just for tonight?" And it took a few seconds for Anna to respond, but when she did, it was with a blush on her cheeks and a nervous laugh.

"No, not for tonight. For, a long time. Hopefully."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Come on, you did not!"

"I _so_ did! You two are so in love and it makes me sick but I LOVE IT!"

Anna burst out laughing as she watched Alex run upstairs, just as Brittany was coming down them.

"Snow! Welcome to the family!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around her, the height difference from where he was standing on a lower step than her causing him to rest his head on her stomach. And the blonde looked at Anna questioningly as she ran her hand through Alex's hair.

"Um, thank you?" she said, looking down at him, and he smiled up at her before pulling back. And like the gentleman he is, he held his arm out, leading her down the stairs where she then thanked him with a smile. Alex watched Anna and Brittany from beside the stairs, along with Justin and JT who had followed Brittany down when they had greeted her.

They watched as Brittany approached Anna, and they watched the huge grin spread across the brunette's face. And they watched – and laughed a bit – when Anna jumped down from her chair from where she was sat in front of Sarah, and her dress got caught underneath it and she almost fell. And they watched Sarah roll her eyes when she noticed that she probably wasn't going to get Anna's attention to do the rest of her makeup.

And they watched the love in both Brittany and Anna's eyes as the brunette whispered;

"You look breath-taking."

And they watched Brittany blush. And they heard a faint whisper, it was hushed and soft and if any one of them was breathing any louder, then they probably would have missed it. But they did hear it. The small sound of the blonde whispering, "I love you." And the even gentler sound of Anna whispering it back directly after.

* * *

**A/N: I think I've drained all I can out of this now. There will be a chapter at the Oscars (which will hopefully be up tomorrow) and an epilogue, then it will be the end. And if you're still actually reading this, then I apologise for abandoning it for so long. But I'm back, and I'm trying my best to update! SO thank you all for being so patient with me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Anna looked to her left to see Brittany pensively staring outside of the car window. The woman looked absolutely beautiful in her shimmering gold David Meister dress, and right now, Anna thought she couldn't be any happier. She smiled contentedly as she scooted up to Britt and put her hand on her thigh, causing the woman to turn and look at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Britt asked as she looked into Anna's eyes, and the brunette flashed her a small relaxed smile.

"I'm scared as fuck." She whispered with a smirk, "What if I fall on stage?"

"Knowing you, you probably will." Brittany answered and smiled when Anna rested her head on her shoulder.

"You're supposed to make me feel better about this." She murmured, wrapping her arms around Snow's waist as she placed a kiss on her collarbone.

"You're gonna be fine," Britt paused as she felt Anna's hand start to caress her hip. "I promise."

"I don't believe you."

"Well…" The blonde thought for a moment as she felt Anna place another kiss on her neck. She looked over to the front of the car, where the partition was rolled up, so the driver couldn't hear her.

She lowered her voice into a husked whisper, and said, "If you manage to hand that award out successfully tonight, then I'm sure I could consider giving you your very own award later."

The brunette's eyes widened comically, and she thanked God that Brittany couldn't see her face blush ten shades darker. She cleared her throat a few times and pulled away from the blonde, going back to sit in her earlier spot on the backseat.

She could see Britt looking at her, but she didn't cast a glance at her, in fear of what she would do. And for a second, Britt thought she had said something wrong, due to how Anna was now sat up straight in her seat staring out of the window. But then she saw how Anna was biting her lip, trying to suppress the embarrassed smile on her face, and she felt assured that there was nothing wrong. Only the fact that Anna was thinking about what she had just said.

The two carried on sitting in silence, Anna stealing quick, shy glances at Britt every now and then, until they pulled up outside the Dolby Theatre. Immediately, they could hear the thousands of people shouting and screaming, and flashes of light from photographers around them.

Anna stepped out of the car first, making sure not to trip over her dress when she did so. Already, cameras were on her, and people were yelling her name. She helped Brittany out of the car, holding her hand reassuringly before placing a hand in the dip of her back once she was out.

"You okay?" she asked as she leaned in to Britt's ear, and the blonde just nodded with a huge smile as she looked out at all the people around them.

"Anna! Brittany! Anna over here!"

The brunette smiled at Britt before entwining their hands.

"You still okay with this?" she asked as she held on to Britt's hand, trying to ignore all the people yelling her name. The blonde just nodded, and Anna wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her. That would be a bold move though, even for them two. Especially here.

Soon enough, after posing for some photos together on the red carpet, the two had separated, going to do their own little interviews. As Anna stood on a platform with one of the interviewers, she couldn't help but stretch her neck to try to see if she could spot her girlfriend.

"I am here with Anna Kendrick." The interviewer said, looking into the camera. "She's here to present tonight. She's also walked this red carpet as a nominee before. And looking incredible in J Mendel. How are you?"

"I'm very well, how about you?" she said with a smile. "It's all a little stressful. I'm taking deep breaths."

"Is it a little stressful? I mean, presenting must be very different to being a nominee."

"Yeah, well… I guess there's sort of less stress involved. Although, uh, I think Gabourey Sidibe who I'm presenting with is very wise, I think she's gonna wear flats. So I'm the idiot in heels trying to walk on that stage."

"Yeah, well I think it was worth it."

"Okay. Thanks!" she grinned as he pointed to the floor, holding his microphone up to his mouth.

"Just be careful. I wanna tell you, the stage got real slippy during the rain." He motioned to the platform they were on, and she nodded with raised eyebrows.

"Oh! Okay."

"Yeah. So we'll help you down when you need to."

"Thanks. You wanna give me a piggy back?"

"Yeah, I will give you a piggy back. Make sure we get that on camera." He said as he pointed to the camera, before shaking his head with a smile. "Yeah, that won't happen. Okay, you're doing Into the Woods. You just finished filming. What was that like?"

"That was _so_ insane. _So_ magical. I mean, so many of us had never been on a set like that. Um, you know, even Tracey Ullman and I had this moment of looking around this set. They created the most beautiful, kind of other-worldly woods in this studio. And we actually had those cheesy moments where you're like, 'we're so lucky that we get to be here right now!' Except that it's _Tracey Ullman_ saying it to _me_, you know."

"Wow, I can't... It's a great, uh, Steven Sondheim musical. Johnny Depp, Meryl Streep, and Anna Kendrick as _Cinderella_!" he said, pointing to her.

"Yeah! I know, I got a tiara and the whole thing! It's such a weird situation!"

The man smiled at her before ending the short interview. "Have fun tonight. It's really good to see you."

The brunette walked down the stairs carefully, holding her gown up a little just in case she actually did trip over it. She walked over to her publicist who was standing there with a smile.

"What's happening now?" Anna asked her, and the woman pointed over to a female interviewer this time, stood ready with a microphone in her hand, with someone holding a camera beside her. She approached the woman with a friendly smile.

The two talked about Anna's dress choice for tonight, what she would be doing after the Oscars, any new projects she had coming up, and everything; until the woman asked the inevitable question.

"So did you bring anybody with you tonight? A date?"

"I did." She answered with a smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Brittany Snow came with me. She's my hot date for the evening."

"And you two are doing Pitch Perfect 2 together, right?"

"Yeah, we are. I think we start filming in April, so I'm really excited about that."

"Will there be any more cups in this one? Or do you have any other secret instrument talents up your sleeve?"

The brunette laughed, shaking her head. "I doubt it but who knows? Maybe I'll get to play the spoons! Who knows?"

"Right, well we'll leave you to go do your thing. I think Brittany's on her way over now actually!"

The brunette spun around, grinning when she saw her girlfriend walking towards her. She quickly said goodbye to the interviewer before approaching the blonde and holding her hand out.

"You alright?" she asked as their hands entwined again, and Brittany nodded.

"I'm good. I never knew just how crazy the Oscar's actually were!"

"I know! It's freaking overwhelming."

The blonde giggled, moving closer to Anna as someone knocked into her from behind. Whoever it was mumbled a sorry as they moved towards the entrance, where Jennifer Lawrence had just arrived. Anna was expecting her girlfriend to pull away as soon as she noticed how close the two were standing, but she didn't.

"You okay?" Anna asked, and Brittany smiled.

"You keep asking that."

"Sorry. I just wanna make sure that my girl has everything she needs."

Brittany's breath almost caught in her throat at what Anna said, but she managed to keep it together. Instead, she placed her hands on Anna's neck and leaned in close to her face, smiling when the brunette held on to her hip with one hand, as her other hand was holding hers and Brittany's purses.

"You're everything I need." The blonde whispered as her gaze flickered down to Anna's lips. The brunette had a huge smile on her face as her thumb stroked Brittany's hip, and she shivered at the feeling of the blonde's hands caressing the back of her neck.

"That was probably the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say, Snow." She said, not taking her eyes away from Brittany's. She could see that the blonde would look down at her lips every now and again, and it was driving her crazy that she couldn't kiss her.

"Kendrick." Britt murmured as she rested her forehead against the brunette's, and Anna just hummed in reply. The blonde sucked in a breath, before slowly letting it out, and Anna could feel it tickling her lips.

"Kiss me."

Anna let her eyes flutter shut, letting out a nervous breath before opening them again. She could see that Brittany's eyes were already closed, and it was as if she was waiting for the brunette's sign of approval. And Anna was too absorbed in the moment she was spending with her girlfriend to notice a few cameras point their way.

She slowly leaned in, closing the distance between them. The kiss was chaste and innocent, and it was over way before either of them would have liked. But they couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces once they both pulled away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Brittany and Anna were both laughing at something the brunette had said as they stumbled inside. After the Oscars, they came back to change for the Vanity Fair after party. Now, it was almost two in the morning, and they had just got back from the party.

They had the time of their lives at the Oscars, most of it consisting of laughing at Ellen's jokes, and the fact that she was such an amazing host. They were obviously kinda bummed that they didn't get any pizza, despite the fact that they already had lunch. But they had some Mac n' cheese before the party, and they got some In n' Out at the after party. (Honestly, when Anna saw that they had it, she almost had a stroke of happiness.)

The couple kicked off their shoes and Brittany put hers and Anna's purses on the counter as Anna locked the door. They walked into the living room to see Alex, Justin and JT sat on the couch. And the two of them burst out laughing when they saw that they were all wearing dresses.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Anna asked with a smirk as she slid an arm around Brittany's waist, smiling when the blonde relaxed into her side.

"Well," Justin started to talk, and already, she could tell he was drunk. "We figured that if we couldn't go to the Oscars, we'd bring the Oscars here. Surprise!"

Brittany giggled, and Anna found herself sighing happily at the sound. She had always found it weird whenever someone would tell her that they had a weakness for the sounds their significant other makes, but now she knows exactly what they mean.

She turned to look at Brittany, who was laughing at the three boys.

"I think we're gonna call it a day." Anna said, not taking her eyes off of Brittany.

Alex frowned though, reaching over to pick a beer up off of the table.

"One beer! Come on!"

"Nah, I'm super tired."

"Please!"

She shook her head with an apologetic smile, and Alex nodded as he put the beer down.

"Night then. Oh, and no lesbian sex please." He said, smirking when the other guys laughed at him and Anna shot him a glare. "My innocent ears won't be able to take it."

Anna and Britt both laughed as the brunette led them both upstairs, leaving the guys laughing at a comment Justin had made. After taking their dresses off, and respectively getting changed, the two of them got into bed. Anna immediately snuggled up to Brittany, throwing an arm over her waist before laying a kiss on her neck.

"Night." Britt breathed out, placing a kiss on Anna's hair, and the brunette looked up at her with a grin.

"I'm not really tired." Anna whispered, her hands sliding under Britt's pyjama shirt and playing with the waistband of her shorts. The blonde let out a heavy sigh at the effect Anna already had on her, and she hadn't even touched her yet.

"Babe, no." Britt whispered with a smile, although she made no move to stop Anna.

"Why?"

"The guys are downstairs." She tried reasoning, but it was no use as she felt Anna's hand inching up her shirt. And to make things worse, she wasn't wearing a bra; so when she felt the brunette's fingers brush past her nipple, she was a goner.

"Just relax." She felt Anna murmur into her neck, before attaching her lips there. Her head rested back on the pillow as she felt Anna's fingers dancing down her stomach, past her abs, and just above the hemline of her pyjama bottoms.

The brunette soon pulled her hand away though, moving so that she was straddling Brittany. She pulled the blonde's face up and connected their lips, immediately running her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip.

"They could… come in." Brittany mumbled into the kiss, despite the fact that she was pushing Anna's shirt up her back. Anna pulled back from the kiss, and the blonde took this as a sign to take her shirt off and throw it on the floor at the side of the bed.

"We have a rule." Anna whispered as she attached their lips again, moaning as Britt suddenly squeezed her breast. She couldn't help the way she ground down onto Britt's crotch, smirking a little when she moaned quietly.

"We don't…" she paused, pulling back so she could take Britt's shirt off. "We don't go in each other's rooms… without… knocking."

The blonde nodded in understanding as Anna pushed her gently back down so she was laying on the pillow again. She grabbed the waistband of Snow's shorts and pulled them down her legs, smiling when she noticed that Brittany wasn't wearing any underwear either.

"What if they hear us?" the blonde asked as she watched Anna take her own pyjama bottoms off, noting that she didn't have any underwear on as well.

"We'll just have to be quiet." Anna said, shooting a devilish smirk at her as she moved her thigh where Brittany needed to be touched. She smiled reassuringly at her girlfriend as she ran her fingers down her tight stomach again, not taking her eyes off of Brittany's.

She could feel the blonde's nails already scratching at her back, her hips pushing up into her breasts as she moaned. With a sweet kiss to her neck, Anna ran her fingers down her girlfriend's abdomen and immediately gasped when she finally reached her wetness.

"Jesus." Brittany moaned in a hushed whisper at the feeling of Anna's fingers stroking her. And Anna kept her eyes on her girlfriend's facial features as she inserted a finger, and then two. Britt's eyes were closed, and her breathing was becoming erratic already. And Anna moved her unoccupied hand to the side of the blonde's head to keep herself upright as she started to rock herself onto Brittany's thigh, using her own thigh to speed up her actions.

Whimpering, Britt rocked her hips and encouraged Anna to go faster; short gasps and moans escaping her mouth. And the brunette ground her own wet centre down on the blonde's thigh as she began to pump her fingers faster and faster. Curling her digits with each thrust, hitting that perfect spot inside the blonde every time.

"Anna." Brittany breathed out, and the brunette immediately attached their lips to stop the moan escaping Britt's mouth. She knew that the blonde was finding it difficult to stay quiet and truthfully, so was she.

With a few more thrusts, the brunette felt her girlfriend squeeze her shoulder, hard enough to make indents in her skin, as she came with a breathy moan. She carried on driving her fingers into the blonde though, intending on making her come a second time before she reached her own orgasm. As she ground down onto Britt's thigh though, she decided that it wasn't enough, and she needed more.

"Touch me." She whimpered, her voice hoarse and raspy. And the blonde needed no more encouraging as she ran two fingers up Anna's centre, letting out an involuntary moan when the brunette hit a particularly sensitive spot.

She thrust two fingers into Anna, immediately setting a fast and inconsistent pace. The two of them moaned into each other's mouths, Anna giving Britt the occasional "shh" whenever they heard any voices from downstairs. And sure, they found it weird having sex while three guys were downstairs, but right now, they couldn't bring it in themselves to stop.

Brittany let out another moan and squirmed on the bed sheets, stretching her head back and exposing her neck. And not letting the opportunity slide, Anna kissed just under her ear, sucking gently on the skin there; not hard enough to leave any marks, because she knew that Brittany still has some filming to do in the next few days. She carried on kissing her neck, occasionally sucking at the sensitive part on Britt's collarbone, all the while working her fingers in and out of her girlfriend, receiving the same amount of pleasure.

The brunette could feel her stomach coiling, and she knew the feeling ever so well. She let it consume her, and she whimpered, suppressing the urges to scream as she squeezed her eyes shut. They both came together, Brittany for the second time tonight, stroking each other through their orgasms, until they couldn't take any more.

With a shudder, the brunette pulled out of Brittany and fell limp on top of her, shivering as the after effects of her orgasm rang through her.

"Whoa." Anna breathed out with a nervous laugh, wiping her fingers on the bed sheets. She rested her head into the dip of Britt's neck, placing a kiss there as Britt pulled the covers over them.

"I love you so much." The blonde whispered, stroking her hands through Anna's hair, and the brunette once again found herself smiling with tears in her eyes at the emotion in Brittany's voice.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, Anna woke up first. And she couldn't stop the smile forming on her face when she felt her girlfriend's – and yes, she still hadn't got over the fact that Britt was actually her girlfriend now – naked body pressed against hers.

After getting out of bed and placing a kiss on Britt's head, she put some sweatpants and a tank top on, and made her way downstairs.

Seeing her purse on the counter along with Brittany's, she remembered that she hadn't checked her phone since the party last night. So she walked over to her purse and pulled her phone out, typing in her password before clicking on the twitter app.

Immediately, she could see that she had hundreds of notifications; no change there. She saw the occasional "I LOVE YOU ANNA PLEASE NOTICE ME" and the odd "what do you think of bechloe?" but what peaked her interest, was a tweet saying "SENDRICK IS REAL" with a link to the E! Online website. With knitted eyebrows, she opened the link, and immediately sighed at the heading.

**Are Pitch Perfect co-stars Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow dating?**

She scrolled down, gasping when she saw that they had posted a picture of them two kissing last night. Immediate panic started to shoot through her, but found that her nerves subdued slightly when she skimmed over the article.

**_It's not the first time that we've reported on a possible "thing" between the two 'Pitch Perfect' actresses, and rumours about them have resurfaced again after they attended the 86th Academy Awards together yesterday. They both looked beautiful in J Mendel and David Meister, and they were pretty cosy with each other all through the night._**

**_In her interviews, Anna (28) even joked, "Brittany Snow came with me. She's my hot date for the evening." And now, things seem to have progressed fast between the two of them. Because last night, they were photographed kissing on the red carpet! (Above.) Was this their way of letting us know they're a couple? Because if so, then we're pretty excited about it! I mean, come on. Just look at them. They're adorable together!_**

**_Anna and Brittany (27) have been pictured together a few times before, including in Vegas at the Britney Spears concert last week with their former Pitch Perfect co-star Kelley Jakle. The two were reported to be very close to each other then, and even dancing together. A source told us, "They were always together. Whenever one of them went to the bar or to the toilet, the other would most likely follow." Can't keep your hands off of each other, girls? _**

**_While in Las Vegas on the 24th of February, the girls also enjoyed a trip to Hakkasan Las Vegas Nightclub at the MGM Grand Hotel & Casino, where they hung out at a VIP table on the main stage next to the DJ booth. Arriving just before midnight, Kendrick and Snow enjoyed themselves while sipping champagne and cocktails and showing off their best dance moves to the high-energy DJ set. Another source told us, "They were constantly touching each other and checking if they needed anything. They really care about each other." Can I get an Awwww!?_**

**_After the confirmation of the highly anticipated 'Pitch Perfect' sequel, the girls have started spending more and more time with each other. But we have one question now. Will this mean we will get more Beca and Chloe scenes? As much as we love Beca with Jesse, nobody can deny the chemistry between Beca and Chloe, (who sang a duet in the shower for God sakes!) I guess we'll just have to wait and see though. In the meantime, we wish these two beautiful ladies the best of look with their newly established relationship!_**

"Whatcha looking so fascinated about there?"

The brunette turned around, seeing Britt stood a few feet away with her robe wrapped around her.

"Um, we…" she paused as Brittany walked towards her with her arms crossed, leaning in to look at her phone. "They saw us kissing."

"Well, duh…" the blonde said with a smile. "It was on the red carpet, after all."

"Yeah." Anna nodded, looking back at the picture on her phone. "It's just kinda overwhelming, you know? People are… happy for us."

The blonde smiled as she wrapped her arms around Anna's neck and pulled her close to her.

"Of course they're happy. Sendrick five ever, right?"

The brunette laughed out loud, shaking her head.

"God, I love you." She sighed, placing a kiss on Brittany's lips. The blonde suddenly gasped, a big grin taking over her face.

"What?" Anna asked, and the blonde smiled.

"We should get matching T-shirts."

"Oh, it was going so well!" the brunette cried out dramatically, holding her fist up and shaking it. The blonde just laughed though, pulling Anna closer to her.

"You think I'm kidding too, don't you?" Britt asked, and Anna nodded.

"Please be kidding."

"I'm not kidding."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not kidding."

The brunette sighed, kissing Britt on the lips again. "One step at a time, you weirdo."

"Okay but when we do get matching t-shirts, we're getting Billie one too."

"Oh God, what the hell have I got myself into?!"

The blonde laughed again, taking Anna's phone off of her and putting it down on the counter. She took both the brunette's hands in hers and kissed her chastely on the lips again.

"I really love you, you know." Britt said with a grin, closing her eyes as she leaned in for yet another kiss. Their lips slotted together perfectly as Anna pushed the blonde back until her butt hit the counter.

"I really, really love you too."

"Fucker." Brittany said, smiling into the kiss as she braced her hands on Anna's shoulders. She felt the brunette smirk as she wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"Asshole."

* * *

**And there we go! That's the last chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this story, and although I kinda abandoned it for a while, I'm glad I finally finished. I was gonna post this chapter tomorrow but then I thought, no, I owed you guys this. So thank you all for the absolutely wonderful responses as always. I really appreciate every single one of you. Now that this is finished, I'll be focusing more on Drunk In Love, so hopefully that should be updated soon! Thanks again guys!**


End file.
